The Abnormal Slash Dog
by mur4s4me
Summary: Bergaul dikalangan klan pahlawan, berada dalam kasih sayang sang dewi Matahari, berlatih dibawah naungan para dewa, Himejima, atau Uzumaki Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemilik Longinus peringkat delapan terkuat dalam catatan sejarah. "Kaa-sama tidak akan berkata jika balas dendam itu merupakan hal baik, Naruto-kun. Namun, jika itu dapat membuatmui melakukan hal baik, maka lakukanlah."
1. Prologue

_Trank_

Sebuah simphoni berupa dentingan logam yang diiringi percikkan bunga api terdengar menghiasi padang savana yang nampak tak berpenghuni. Disana, terlihat dua orang berambut pirang keemasan yang sedari tadi nampak saling beradu pedang

"Gerakanmu masih terbaca, Jeanne"

Salah seorang diantara mereka berkata. Sebuah pedang hitam dengan aksen berupa Rune Magic kuno berwarna merah darah dia gunakan untuk menahan tebasan pedang dengan bilah sewarna emas yang siap membagi dua tubuhnya kapan saja..

Dengan iris ruby yang terlihat bosan, laki-laki dengan penampilan seorang siswa kelas akhir itu mulai menambah tekanan pedangnya.

"Begitukah, Naruto-kun?"

Sebuah senyum simpul penuh makna terulas di paras manis nan cantik gadis bernama Jeanne itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, lonjakan aura suci yang termanifestasikan dalam bentuk kobaran api putih keemasan membungkus bilah pedang yang berada di genggamannya.

Jeanne lalu menambahkan tekanan pedangnya, membalas tekanan sosok yang dia panggil Naruto tadi sehingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget. Naruto melompat mundur, membiarkan pedang terbalut api suci itu menyentuh tanah bekas dia berpijak.

_Blarrr_

Dan benar saja, sebuah ledakan bercampur kepulan debu tercipta ketika pedang berlapis api suci milik Jeanne bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Belum sempat bernafas lega, tiba-tiba insting Naruto menjerit, meneriakkan bahaya dari arah depannya. Dengan waktu yang begitu tepat, pemuda itu menangkis sebuah gelombang energi suci yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kepulan debu bekas pijakannya tadi.

Pada awalnya hanya satu, lalu dua, setelah itu empat, dan begitu seterusnya. Setiap tebasan pedang milik Jeanne selalu menghasilkan gelombang energi suci dengan daya hancur cukup tinggi.

Namun, semua gelombang suci itu terpecah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya layaknya kunang-kunang ketika bersentuhan dengan pedang Naruto yang kini terbalut oleh pendar tipis kehitaman

Tak berhenti disitu, Jeanne yang seketika sudah berada tepat didepan Naruto kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, mencoba melukai pemuda pirang itu sebelum tertahan oleh bilah hitam dari pedang milik Naruto.

"Reflekmu mengagumkan, Naruto-kun," puji Jeanne seraya menambahkan tekanannya. Layaknya tadi, api keemasan mulai berkobar ganas menyelimuti pedang Jeanne. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum kobaran api suci itu terurai oleh aura kehitaman yang terpancar dari pedang Naruto

"Kheh, mau mencoba lagi?" dengus Naruto bosan.

Naruto menambahkan aliran Mana pada pedangnya. Didetik itu juga, Rune Magic berwarna merah darah yang menghiasi bilah pedang hitam miliknya bersinar terang, sehingga membuat Jeanne yang dalam keadaan tak siap tiba-tiba terpental kebelakang beberapa puluh meter sebelum berhenti setelah berhasil menancapkan pedangnya di tanah sebagai tumpuan.

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya menggunakan tangan kanan, kemudian meletakkannya diatas pundak. Membuat posisi arogan dengan iris ruby yang memandang remeh kearah Jeanne yang nampaknya sedikit kaget atas tindakannya barusan. Wajar saja, karena salah satu kemampuan dari pedang hitamnya adalah memberikan tekanan mental kepada lawan jika senjata atau tubuh mereka bersentuhan dengan pedangnya, meski itu memerlukan Mana dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit

"Menyerahlah, Jeanne." Dua kata dengan nada datar dilontarkan Naruto untuk gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

Gadis itu hanya kembali mengulas senyum simpul ketika mendengar beberapa kata yang ditujukan untuknya. Perlahan, kobaran api putih keemasan kembali menyelimuti pedang dengan bilah emas itu, seiring dengan mengeratnya genggaman tangan Jeanne pada gegang pedang kesayangannya. Dan sesaat kemudian, Jeanne menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan putih sebelum muncul tepat didepan Naruto dengan pedang yang terayun vertikal.

'_Huh?!'_

Sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui betapa cepatnya pergerakan dari Jeanne, Naruto lalu menahan tebasan itu menggunakan pedangnya yang dia posisikan secara horizontal

_Krakk...__Blarr !!_

_'Ugh'_

Tanah yang menjadi pijakannya seketika amblas, membentuk sebuah kawah dengan kedalaman mencapai tiga meter ketika pedang hitamnya menahan tebasan Jeanne. Gelombang angin dengan skala yang cukup besar tercipta akibat bertemunya dua pedang dengan warna berlawanan itu.

Tak berhenti disitu Jeanne kembali menghilang, kemudian muncul tepat di titik buta Naruto dengan pedang terhunus. Namun, serangannya kembali berhasil ditahan Naruto sebelum dua remaja berambut emas itu sama-sama hilang dalam kilatan putih dan hitam

Duel jarak dekat kembali tak teralakkan. Namun, berbeda dengan yang tadi, kini yang terjadi hanyalah bertemunya dua kilatan berbeda warna yang diiringi oleh ratusan dentingan pedang tiap menitnya.

-**o0o**-

"Jeanne-chan telah berkembang"

Sebuah suara dengan nada lembut nan anggun mengalun dalam sebuah ruangan dengan interior yang begitu mewah. Disana, terlihat beberapa orang sedang menatap sebuah layar proyeksi yang terpancar dari sebuah bola kristal berwarna putih atau yang lebih sering disebut Orb

"Kau benar, Nee-sama. Gadis itu telah jauh berkembang semenjak Naruto membawanya kemari empat tahun lalu."

Menanggapi ucapan Neesama-nya, sosok laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut hitam raven sepundak juga nampak tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar proyeksi yang menampilkan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Jeanne. Paras tampan dan dewasanya terlihat begitu tertarik ketika matanya disuguhi duel dari dua orang pendekar pedang tingkat tinggi.

_Dewa badai dan laut dari Jepang, Susano'o no Mikoto_

"Aku tak menyangka perkembangannya akan sepesat ini. Astaga, Jin! Apa yang telah istrimu ajarkan padanya?" tanya dewa itu pada sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan posisi kedua tangan diletakkan didalam saku serta tubuh yang disenderkan pada dinding ruangan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Jin itu hanya mengulas senyum kecil.

_Toujou Jin, seorang pria dewasa dengan usia empat puluhan yang menjadi setengah naga setelah meminum darah serta memakan jantung dari salah satu naga mitologi Nordik, Fafnir._

"Istriku hanya mengajarkan apa yang telah dia ajarkan kepada Basara, dewa. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Perkembangannya selama dua tahun ini adalah hasil murni dari setiap latihan berat yang dia lakoni, mungkin juga akibat darah exorcist dan penyihir hebat yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya." Pria dewasa itu lalu mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya, kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Namun, sedari tadi Naruto hanya nampak bermain-main. Bukan begitu dewi?"

Dewi itu menolehkan kepalanya. Kini terlihatlah paras jelita seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut hitam tergerai indah hingga lutut. Balutan tubuh berupa kimono hitam dengan aksen bunga sakura menambah kesan anggun dan kharisma yang dipancarkan olehnya.

_Sang dewi Matahari, pemilik gelar tertinggi dari Shinto, Amaterasu-Omikami_

Bibir Amaterasu sedikit melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu ksatria terkuatnya. "Kau benar, Jin. Naruto-kun bahkan belum mengeluarkan Balance Breaker dari Longinusnya." Dewi itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap kearah Jeanne yang terlihat mulai melambatkan ayunan pedangnya.

"Karena, jika Naruto-kun serius, dapat dipastikan aku sendiripun akan kesulitan melawannya"

-**o0o**-

"Ada apa, Jeanne?"

Naruto bertanya dengan senyuman remeh menghiasi wajahnya. Meski permainan pedang Jeanne harus ia akui sudah lebih dari kata mengagumkan untuk seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun, namun itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya lebih serius.

Seiring dengan beradunya bilah pedang mereka, Jeanne hanya dapat mengulas senyum kecil ketika mendengar tanggapan Naruto. "Statusmu sebagai murid dari dua pendekar pedang terhebat dari Shinto ternyata bukan omong kosong belaka, Naruto-kun."

Jeanne sadar jika tempo pertarungan mulai melambat-, atau lebih tepatnya dia memang sengaja melambatkan tempo permainan pedang mereka.

Dia tahu bahwa mustahil untuknya menang dari pertandingan ini hanya dengan saling mengadu bilah pedang dalam jarak dekat. Bisa bertahan selama dua puluh menit dalam tekanan ribuan-, atau bahkan mencapai kata puluhan ribu tebasan pedang milik Naruto saja sudah merupakan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Maka dari itu, setidaknya dia harus mundur dan menyusun ulang strategi bertarungnya.

Jeanne melompat mudur untuk menghentikan duel pedang mereka. Ayunan pedang dan juga pergerakannya sudah tidak bisa secepat tadi, seiring dengan menurunnya stamina miliknya. Gadis itu mengambil nafas cukup banyak sebelum dia harus kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Naruto tepat didepannya.

_Trankk_

"Jangan lengah !"

Naruto mempercepat tebasannya, membuat Jeanne mau tak mau harus mengikuti gerakan Naruto. Ratusan dentingan pedang terjadi dalam satu menit sebelum akhirnya Naruto memustuskan untuk menyelesaikan sparring mereka di sore ini.

Kemampuan Jeanne sudah melebihi ekspetasi Naruto dan dia sangat puas dengan itu. Naruto tak mengharapkan Jeanne menang dari pertandingan ini, karena dia tahu bahwa Jeanne belum mampu untuk itu. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tetapi Naruto adalah murid khusus dari dua dewa pendekar pedang terbaik dari Shinto, Susano'o dan juga Yato yang mustahil ditandingi oleh sosok Jeanne yang sekarang.

Melihat sedikit celah dari pertahanan Jeanne, Naruto sedikit menunduk, lalu memutar tubuhnya berlawanan arah jarum jam dengan pedang yang dia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Konsentrasi Mana cukup banyak Naruto alirkan pada pedangnya, bersamaan dengan bersinarnya Rune Magic yang menghiasi bilah hitam pedang itu.

"Dengan ini, selesai sudah"

Dengan cukup kuat, dan seiring dengan berputarnya tubuhnya, Naruto memberikan tebasan horizontal yang terarah pada bagian rusuk samping kiri Jeanne. Dan seperti dugaannya, tebasan itu berhasil Jeanne tahan, bersamaan dengan mledaknya gelombang angin akibat beradunya kedua pedang itu.

Namun, seketika Jeanne harus merasakan tubuhnya terpental begitu kuat, ketika secara tiba-tiba tekanan yang dia terima dari pedang Naruto meningkat secara drastis.

_"Akhhh!!"_

Dalam keadaan tengkurap tak berdaya setelah terpental ratusan meter, Jeanne harus kembali memuntahkan darah. Telapak tangan kanan ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh bagian bawah dada kanannya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Ah, mungkin organ dalamnya rusak

_Jeanne meringis_

Khh...Apakah cukup sampai disini? Apakah sparring mereka akan selesai seperti ini? Itulah yang ada dalam benak Jeanne. Gadis itu hanya mampu menggertakkan gigianya kasar. Lalu apa gunanya latihan selama dua tahun terakhir ini kalau bukan untuk berhasil mengalahkan Naruto?

Keinginan terbesarnya adalah membawa kembali seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya dan hidup dari seorang Naruto. Namun, sepertinya keinginan itu masihlah menjadi angan-angan belaka ketika dia...yang sudah mengeluarkan segala kemampuan pedangnya bahkan masih tidak mampu untuk memaksa seorang Naruto untuk menggunakan Balance Breaker.

_Dasar Lemah !!_

Jeanne tertawa hambar. Namun, sekelebat ingatan tentang seorang gadis hetherecomia berambut hitam dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan senyum sadis melintas dibenaknya.

[Sebagai salah satu dari dua belas elite, kau masih terlalu lemah untuk menyamaiku, Jeanne Pendragon]

Sialan! Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun ucapannya kembali terngiang di dalam benak Jeanne.

'_Kuh...sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain menggunakannya'_

Jeanne menancapkan pedangnya diatas tanah sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. Disertai dengan lonjakan aura suci dari dalam tubuh yang menimbulkan hembusan angin pelan disekitarnya, Jeanne mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang mulai diselimuti oleh pendar Mana putih keemasan

"Kau telah jauh berkembang selama dua tahun terakhir ini, Jeanne." Naruto bergumam pelan, lalu mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah kakinya. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan secara tiba-tiba instingnya berteriak ketika melihat gadis itu bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya disertai dengan lonjakan aura suci yang cukup signifikan.

Jeanne mengangkat pedangnya dengan kedua tangan hingga melewati kepala. Sedetik kemudian, pedang itu mengeluarkan kilauan cahaya keemasan yang bersinar lembut, bersamaan dengan munculnya berbagai partikel cahaya sewarna yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru padang savana dalam radius beberapa puluh meter disekitarnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin mendera tubuhnya, nampaknya Jeanne hanya bisa berharap dengan serangan ini dia bisa memaksa Naruto menggunakan Balance Breaker.

'_Indah sekali~'_

Naruto sempat terbuai dengan keindahan alami yang dipancarkan oleh pedang Jeanne, sebelum gelombang angin skala besar menerpa tubuhnya hingga terseret beberapa meter kebelakang.

Sungguh, padahal jarak antara dirinya dan Jeanne terpaut begitu jauh, namun Naruto masih merasakan hempasan angin akibat pancaran energi suci dari gadis pemilik pedang dengan bilah emas itu.

_Deg_

_'?!!'_

Aura suci gila-gilaan seketika meledak dari dalam tubuh Jeanne yang diselimuti oleh fluktuasi Mana diatas taraf normal. Kilauan cahaya keemasan terlihat semakin terang terpancar dari bilah pedang Jeanne, bersamaan dengan rambut emas sepahanya yang bergoyang pelan. Iris violet gadis itu menatap kearah Naruto yang nampak masih berdiri tegak dengan iris ruby yang memandang heran kearahnya.

Ini buruk. Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa apapun hal ang akan dilakukan Jeanne adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan harus dihindari.

Merubah posisinya menjadi lebih siaga dengan kuda-kuda yang terpasang kuat, Naruto mengacungkan pedang hitamnya kearah Jeanne disertai dengan iris ruby yang bersinar tajam.

"Tunjukkan segala yang kau punya, Jeanne Pendragon!"

Dan senyuman kecil kembali terulas pada bibir tipis Jeanne

_EX-_

Jeanne melangkahkan kaki kirinya kedepan. Retakan kecil pun muncul dibawah tanah pijakannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tebasan vertikal penuh Mana dia lancarkan kearah Naruto. Tak peduli akan resiko yang menimpanya, Jeanne mengerahkan segala yang dia punya dalam serangan ini.

'_Dengan ini, aktifkanlah Balance Breakermu dan biarkan aku menang, Naruto-kun'_

-_CALIBUR_ _!!_

Lintasan cahaya suci dalam bentuk api putih keemasan dengan daya hancur yang begitu begitu tinggi melesat kearah Naruto, menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Teknik baru kah? seperti Power of Destruction milik Bael," gumam Naruto pelan. Tak mau terbakar sia-sia, pemilik dari salah satu Longinus itu menancapkan pedang hitamya pada tanah.

Bayangan hitam tercipta meluas dari pedang Naruto yang tertancap. Dari bayangan itu, tercipta ribuan pedang hitam berbagai ukuran yang Naruto gunakan sebagai benteng pertahanan

_'Na-nani?!'_

Namun, Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tak terpekik kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa pedang-pedang nya bahkan tidak mampu menahan laju lintasan api suci milik Jeanne

Hee?! Serius ?! ribuan pedang hitam yang memiliki kemamuan untuk menyerap segala elemen suci dan cahaya bahkan tidak mampu menahan serangan Jeanne?

["Gunakan Balance Breakermu, master"]

Sebuah suara imut khas seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahunan mengalun ditelinga Naruto. Sedikit menekuk alisnya, Naruto lalu membalas ucapan dari sosok yang memanggil dirinya 'master' itu dengan sedikit nada mengejek.'_Hoo~ bangun juga kau, dasar anjing pemalas. Kukira kau akan tidur terus selama pertarungan.'_

["Hmph! Cepat lakukan atau kau benar-benar musnah oleh api suci gadis Pendragon itu."]

'_Ha'i __Ha''i'_ Batin Naruto seraya mengulas seringai kecil.

Sepersekian detik sebelum lintasan cahaya itu mengenai Naruto, sebuah kekkai hitam kelam berbentuk setengah bola tiba-tiba membungkus seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

**_"_Canis Lykaon Balance ****Break"**

Naruto sempat berucap pelan sebelum kilauan cahaya keemasan menyelimuti kekkai hitamnya

_Blarr_

Lintasan cahaya itu tiba-tiba meledak setelah berbenturan dengan kekkai Naruto, menciptakan sebuah pilar cahaya keemasan emas dengan ukuran raksasa yang menyinari seluruh penjuru savana. Pilar itu terus meluas hingga diameter mencapai angka dua ratus sebelum cahayanya mulai meredup, menampilkan sebuah parit bekas lintasan dengan akhir berupa kawah berbentuk tabung.

_'Cough'_

Darah kembali dimuntahkan, Jeanne lalu terduduk dengan nafas yang begitu memburu. Keringat nampak membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya bersamaan dengan wajah cantiknya yang nampak biru memucat.

_Swushh_

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Jeanne dapat melihat sebuah pilar energi berwarna hitam dengan outline merah terpancar dari dasar kawah ciptaannya. Aura berat seketika tercipta menyebar dari bekas pancaran pilar energi itu.

Dan merasakannya membuat Jeanne mengulas senyum puas. Nampaknya dia sudah paham tentang apa ataupun siapa yang memancarkan pilar serta aura berat itu.

_'Aku menang, Naruto-kun'_

Sedari awal, hasil dari menang dan kalahnya pertandingan adalah ditentukan oleh aktif atau tidaknya Balance Breaker milik Naruto. Selama ini, dia tau hanya sedikit orang dari ras manusia yang bisa membuat Naruto mengaktifkan Balance Breaker dalam duel satu lawan satu. Sehingga, Jeanne menggunakan itu sebagai tolak ukur kemampuannya.

Naruto lalu menegakkan badannya, diiringi dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Sungguh, dirinya amat sangat terkejut ketika merasakan betapa bahayanya serangan Ex-Calibur milik Jeanne, meskipun Naruto tau bahwa pedang itu hanyalah imitasi atau tiruan belaka.

Serangan itu...Naruto bersumpah bahwa itu adalah salah satu serangan berbasis Mana terkuat yang pernah dia terima dari ras manusia selama ini.

["Kau nampak buruk master"]

_'Cih, urusai kuso-inu'_

Sedikit mendecih pada suara itu, Naruto kemudian memunculkan pedang-pedang dari dinding kawah buatan Jeanne yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan untuk melompat naik. Wajar saja karena kedalaman kawah ini mencapai angka lima puluh dalam satuan meter. Setelah merasa cukup, dia lalu mulai melompat pada pedang terdekat, dan begitu seterusnya hingga mencapai bibir kawah.

Sinar matahari sore dalam dimensi buatan itu menerpa dirinya. Kini terlihatlah sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak dalam balutan pendar energi hitam tipis dengan sedikit outline kemerahan. Pakaian trainingnya terbakar habis, hanya menyisakan bagian bawahnya saja. Namun, yang paling menarik adalah terlukisnya Rune Magic kuno berwarna merah darah pada setiap bagian tubuh pemuda itu, begitu juga dengan iris rubynya yang nampak lebih bersinar dengan pupil hitam vertikal.

_Night Celestial Slash Dog_-, Balance Breaker dari Longinus dengan jiwa Inugami nampaknya telah diaktifkan Naruto.

Mode Balance Breaker dari Canis Lykaon dapat meningkatkan kekuatan fisik serta sihir milik Naruto hingga mencapai kata puluhan kali lipat. Karena itulah mengapa Naruto bisa selamat setelah terkena serangan yang menjadi kartu As milik Jeanne.

_'Gi-gila?! Efeknya sampai separah ini?!'_

Meneguk ludahnya kasar, Naruto dapat melihat parit raksasa berbentuk setengah tabung dengan lebar yang menurut perhitungannya sekitar lima belas meter dan titik terdalam mencapai tujuh meter tercetak jelas pada padang savana yang telah porak poranda itu.

["Aku tak ragu untuk mengkategorikannya dalam Ultimate-Tier master. Namun, cobalah lihat keadaan Jeanne disana, kurasa gadis itu kehabisan Mana."]

Malalui pupil vertikalnya yang menyipit, Naruto dapat melihat sosok Jeanne di ujung parit sepanjang ratusan meter itu sedang terduduk lemas._ 'Kau benar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kehabisan Mana.'_

"Keluarlah, Jin," ucap pemuda berambut keemasan itu entah kepada siapa. Namun secara tiba-tiba mucul sebuah gumpalan hitam diatas kepala Naruto yang perlahan membentuk sosok anak anjing jenis siberian husky berbulu hitam-abu-abu dan putih dibagian bawah, disertai dengan mata berwarna merah menyala.

'Woof'

'_A-anjing ini?!'_

Pelipis Naruto sedikit berkedut kesal ketika mengetahui anjing yang merupakan jiwa Longinusnya itu malah duduk santai diatas kepalanya sembari menikmati pemandangan padang savana yang dihiasi oleh indahnya langit sore. "Turun dari kepalaku, baka-inu?!"

Sedikit menggonggong kecil, anjing itu lalu melompat turun dari kepala Naruto. Tak lama berselang, aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya selama beberapa detik. Setelah aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilang, kini nampaklah Jin dalam wujud aslinya dengan bulu berwarna hitam pekat serta tinggi mencapai dua meter.

Tak menunggu lama, Naruto yang telah menonaktifkan Balance Breakernya, lalu menaiki punggung anjing-serigala itu.

Melalui lirikan mata, Jin bertanya kepada Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh remaja itu. Dan seakan sudah paham maksud masternya, anjing bergelar Dog God itu menekuk kedua kaki depannya seraya menggeram pelan, kemudian melesat dalam blur hitam, meninggalkan hempasan angin serta retakan di tanah bekas pijakannya.

Dalam efek lambat, terlihat Jin sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tak normal menuju kearah Jeanne. Namun, dalam penglihatan mata manusia biasa, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah blur hitam yang bergerak lurus. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum Jin telah berdiri didepan Jeanne. Anjing itu kembali menggeram pelan sebelum kembali kebentuk kecilnya, lalu duduk diatas kepala Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun," ucap Jeanne dengan nada lemah. Mana serta stamina-nya benar-benar terkuras habis setelah melakukan teknik tadi. Bahkan untuk berdiripun gadis itu merasa tak mampu. Kuhh~ efek samping yang menyebalkan.

"Astaga~" Menghela nafasnya pelan, Naruto lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jeanne. Begitu juga dengan Jin. Anjing kecil itu ikut turun dari kepala masternya, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat disamping paha gadis itu. Dia lalu menggosok kan tubuhnya pada paha kanan Jeanne seraya menggoyangkan ekornya kekanan dan kekiri disertai geraman lembut.

Tersentak kecil, gadis dengan iris amethyst berkilau itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan seakan paham tentang apa yang dialami gadis yang duduk disampingnya, Naruto lalu menyandarkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada kedua tangan yang tertumpu dibelakang punggung, membuat posisi duduk senyaman mungkin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jeanne.

"Jin dapat memulihkan Mana setiap orang-maksudku setiap makhluk yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya." Tentu bukan hanya manusia yang dapat dipulihkan Mana-nya oleh Jin, melainkan semua makhluk hidup dengan sirkuit Mana didalam tubuhnya, layaknya malaikat, elf atau bahkan seekor naga.

"Souka," gumam pelan Jeanne. Bibir tipisnyanya membentuk lengkungan senyum kecil yang begitu menawan. Dia lalu menidurkan diri dengan alas berupa paha Naruto, sementara Jin dia angkat menggunakan kedua tangannya setinggi mungkin hingga kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum ketika pahanya yang terbalut celana training Jeanne gunakan sebagai bantal. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

'_Kau semakin kuat, Jeanne'. _

Secara lembut Naruto mengusap pelan rambut panjang Jeanne dengan telapak tangan kanannya, namun sepertinya Jeanne tidak menyadari itu.

"Arigatou, Jin-chan," ucap Jeanne dalam lengkungan bibirnya.

'Woof'

Jin hanya menggonggong kecil sebagai balasan dari ucapan terimakasih dari Jeanne. Dia lalu melepaskan diri dari pegangan kedua telapak tangan gadis itu sebelum kedua kakinya depannya berpijak pada,-ehem dada Jeanne. Tak berhenti disitu, Jin malah membuat perilaku imut dengan menjilati kaki didepannya, seolah merasa tak bersalah atas apa yang sedang berada dibawah pijakannya

Melihat tingkah Jin malah membuat Jeanne semakin gemas. Sebagai rahasia, Jeanne memiliki kelemahan terhadap segala hal yang berbau imut. Dan kini dia disuguhi oleh sosok anak anjing lucu dengan raut polos sedang berada diatas tubuhnya? Tentu Jeanne tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk anjing itu.

"Kawai~"

'Woof'

Naruto hanya melotot tak percaya ketika melihat anjingnya dipeluk oleh Jeanne. Bukan, Naruto sama sekali tak masalah ketika partnernya dipeluk orang lain. Yang menjadi masalah adalah posisi anjing itu yang kini sedang berada dalam belahan dada Jeanne. Bahkan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan mengejek yang diberikan oleh partnernya

'_O-no-re?!'_

Pandangan Naruto yang awalnya hanya tertuju kearah Jin mulai beralih pada setiap lekukan tubuh Jeanne yang terlihat jelas dibalik pakaian trainingnya. Terlebih lagi saat ini kepala gadis itu berada dalam pangkuannya. **(A/N : Pakaian Jeanne sama seperti milik Mash di Fate/Grand Order)**

Naruto harus akui, Jeanne merupakan salah satu gadis yang masuk dalam kategori cantik dari seluruh perempuan yang pernah dia temui. Mulai dari wajah manis khas eropa yang dibalut oleh kulit putih tanpa noda, iris violet indah, bibir pink tipis alami yang membuat semua lelaki tak tahan untuk mencoba mengecupya, serta jangan lupakan raut wajah bahagia dengan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya.

Sedikit kebawah, Naruto dapat melihat betapa indahnya garis tubuh yang dimiliiki Jeanne. Kulit putih tanpa noda yang dibarengi oleh proporsi badan yang begitu langsing ideal dengan dua buah dada dalam kategori besar namun kencang yang tercetak jelas dibalik pakaian hitam ketatnya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang begitu menggoda bukan?

_Glek ?!_

_'A-ah, entah kenapa suasananya jadi panas begini?'_

Melihat masternya yang hanya diam dengan wajah yang terarah pada setiap lekuk tubuh milik Jeanne membuat kilatan jahil di mata merah menyala Jin. Secara spontan anjing dengan panjang tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti itu melompat dari pegangan tangan Jeanne-membuat gadis itu terpekik kecil, lalu mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto guna membuyarkan lamunan masternya.

Naruto, yang pada dasarnya sedang fokus dengan pengamatannya pada tubuh Jeanne harus merelakan tubuhnya untuk terbaring di hamparan rumput ketika tiba-tiba Jin mendarat di wajahnya. Dengan jengkel remaja itu lalu menggengam tubuh kecil Jin dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian mengguncang anjing kecil itu keatas dan bawah secara cepat seraya berucap "Apa yang kau lakukan anjing bodoh?!"

'Woof Woof'

"Pfftt... Ahahaha~"

Jeanne yang melihat pertengkaran konyol didepannya tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sungguh, melihat betapa ekspreksifnya Naruto kali ini sedikit membuatnya terhenyak, karena biasanya remaja beriris ruby itu lebih memilih untuk menjaga wibawanya, apalagi ketika berhadapan dengan para junior seperti dirinya.

Mendengar suara tawa merdu didekatnya membuat kedua sosok itu menghentikan pertarungannya. Ketika mendudukkan badannya, Naruto dapat melihat betapa cantiknya wajah gadis itu yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

Naruto tertegun sebentar, kemudian memasang pandangan lembut. Remaja itu menikmati setiap detik waktu berjalan dengan memandang sebuah tawa yang menghiasi wajah cantik Jeanne, sebelum suara yang hanya dapat dia didengar mengalun dikepalanya.

["Dia nampak begitu bahagia, bukan begitu master?"] seru Jin yang sedang duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Naruto menggeerakakn jemari tangan kanannya untuk membelai bulu halus yang menghiasi kepala Jin. '_Kau benar Jin, dan takkan kubiarkan kebahagiaan itu sirna akbat statusnya sebagai buronan para penyihir serta beberapa budak buangan gereja itu.'_

Jin menggeram pelan, menikmati setiap perlakuan yang diberikan maternya.["Setelah tiga tahun menghentikan pencarian, akhirnya mereka mulai bergerak lagi huh?!"]

Naruto melepaskan elusannya terhadap Jin. Remaja itu membaringkan tubuhnya pada hamparan rumput dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantal. Iris rubynya memandang langit berwarna jingga dari dimensi buatan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk sparring dengan Jeanne, kemudian terpejam ketika merasakan angin sepoi sepoi berhembus pelan menerpanya. Hmm, mungkin dia nanti akan berterimakasih pada seseorang yang telah mengirimkan angin sore ini

'_Kau benar, belum lama ini kera itu mengirimkan pesan pada Kaa-sama kalau kini mereka berada dalam naungan organisasi gila buatan Ophis untuk memulai pencarian dari artifak suci Avalon. Ha~ah, sungguh, aku tak habis pikir bagaimana otak tua penyihir gila itu bekerja sehingga dia menjadi bawahan Khaos Brigade.'_

Naruto dapat medengar dengusan pelan dikeluarkan Jin sebelum anak anjing itu mengeluarkan suaranya. ["Hmph!, setelah mengetahui mereka mulai bergerak, apa yang akan kau lakukan master? Tentu tak mungkin bukan kalau Jeanne akan berada terus di Takamagahara."]

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ingatan tentang betapa antusiasnya Jeanne ketika dirinya berjanji akan mengajak Jeanne berkeliling Kyoto kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

_'Seperti yang kau katakan, Jin. Jeanne beserta yang lain tak mungkin terus berdiam diri di Takamagahara. Mereka butuh pengalaman di dunia luar. Hanya bermodal kekuatan tak akan membuat mereka bisa menang dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya. Apalagi mengetahui beberapa impian ataupun keinginan dari mereka'_

[Aku pasti akan membanya pulang, Naruto-kun.]

[Impianku adalah menjadi seorang pendekar pedang terkuat, melebihi Naruto-senpai sekalipun]

[Akan kubuktikan pada sensei bahwa setengah elf sepertiku bisa terkenal di kalangan Supranatural]

[Meskipun diantara kalian hanya akulah yang berasal dari kalangan manusia biasa, namun akan kuperlihatkan apa yang seorang manusia biasa ini bisa lakukan]

'_Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Kaa-sama'_

Jin melangkahkan keempat kaki kecilnya menuju dada Naruto, kemudian berbaring disitu. Mata merah menyala miliknya terpejam, mencoba mengkuti kegiatan yang dilakukan sang master.

["Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, master? Tetap menjalankan misi dari dewi Amaterasu seperti biasa?"]

Dalam batin, Naruto mengulas senyum misterius ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh partnernya.'_Biarkan waktu yang mengungkap garis takdir yang akan kita lalui Jin. Lagipula aku masih memiliki urusan dengan bajingan yang telah membuat ibuku menderita. Juga dengan adik manisku yang masih berkeliaran diluar sana'_

["Dendam itu tak akan padam, bukan begitu master?"] Tanpa diketahui, Jin mulai menampilkan seringainya, meski hanya dia simpan dalam batin, sama seperti Naruto.

Jujur saja, sebagai sosok yang telah menemani hidup Naruto, bahkan sejak pemuda itu baru saja mendetakkan jantungnya, Jin sangat paham betapa berat takdir yang dilalui massternya.

Mulai dari kehamilan yang tak diinginkan hingga berujung pada melayangnya nyawa milik sang Ibu yang bahkan baru saja selesai menyusui anaknya.

'_Kheh, aku akan membuat bajingan itu merasakan apa yang dinamakan karma. Aku akan menyiksanya, terus dan terus. Hingga dapat aku pastikan, perasaan sesal yang begitu mendalam karena telah diciptakan akan terus terukir di hatinya.'_

["Hmph! Kau berkata seolah-olah menyiksanya merupakan hal yang mudah, master. Ketahuilah, dia merupakan seorang yang bukan hanya bisa dibilang kuat, namun juga jenius."]

_'Hee~ dan kau bicara seolah tak tau apa yang terjadi jika kita all-out, JIn'_

Jin terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat beberapa memori pertarungan besar yang dia lakukan bersama masternya. Dan ingatan itu berhenti pada pertarungan yang belum lama ini mereka lakukan.

Itu terjadi sekitar enam bulan lalu ketika masternya yang sedang menjalankan misi solo secara tak terduga berhadapan dengan salah satu dewa yang dianggap superior dari barat. Dan parahnya lagi, dewa itu memiliki sifat yang bebal serta tidak bisa diajak negosiasi sehingga jalan pertarungapun tak terelakkan.

Dan apa yang Jin lihat pada saat itu ?

_Kehancuran_

Kehancuran yang tercipta pada seluruh mata memandang. Area pegunungan yang menjadi latar belakang pertarungan mereka hancur porak poranda layaknya sekumpulan bulu unggas yang diterpa oleh angin laut.

Mengenyahkan pemikiran masa lalunya, dewa anjing itu hanya kembali terdiam. Hmph! Bukannya sombong atau besar kepala, namun dalam hatinya, Jin sangat yakin bahwa saat ini masternya telah berhasil mencapai posisi manusia terkuat dari Shinto, atau bahkan dunia, menggantikan posisi dari Toujou Jin meski hasil dari pertarungan mereka yang sebenarnya belum diketahui.

["Lalu, bagaimana dengan adikmu master? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya setelah dua tahun pergi meninggalkanmu?"] Jin kembali bertanya pada Naruto, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lirih serta halus, mengingat topik yang akan dibicarakannya sedikit sensitif.

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan Naruto ketika Jin menanyakan tentang adiknya. Seringainya pun menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan.

Benar...sudah dua tahun ini dia berpisah dengan adik sekaligus kembarannya akibat suatu tragedi yang terjadi pada saat itu. Sebuah tragedi yang membuat sang adik menjadi membencinya.

[Aku sangat membencimu, Nii-san]

Ucapan itulah yang menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum sang adik pergi meninggalkannya hingga saat ini. Bukan sebuah ucapan dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya, namun lebih kepada ucapan yang sarat akan kebencian, layaknya dari seseorang yang telah dikhianati oleh pasangan hidupnya.

'_Aku akan menyeretnya pulang, tak peduli dia suka atau tidak. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk dia bertindak semaunya. Sekarang, gadis bodoh itu harus diberi pelajaran tentang betapa pentingnya arti tentang sebuah keluarga,'_ batin Naruto dengan perasaan kecewa yang amat dalam. '_Lagipula, aku tak ingin membuat Kaa-chan kecewa di alam sana.'_

["Humph, kau masih menyayanginya master?"] Jin bertanya dengan nada tak suka. ["Setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadapmu, kau masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik? Lupakah kau kalau dia hampir saja membunuhmu?"].

Jin sangat tidak menyukai gadis itu, tak peduli bahwa dia adalah adik dari masternya sekalipun. Namun, jika ditanya mengapa ? dia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan beberapa patah kata

_Tidak tahu terimakasih_

Gadis itu...tidak tahukah selama ini Naruto selalu berjuang untuk melindunginya dari ambisi balas dendam? Tidak tahukah dia alasan mengapa Naruto menyembunyikan identitas dari ibu mereka hanya agar dirinya tidak bertindak gegabah, mengigat betapa tinggi sifat sensitif yang dimilikinya? Sungguh, tak pernahkah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa semua itu Naruto lakukan hanya demi kebaikannya?

[Kau akan kuberi tahu jika sudah waktunya]

Dan buruknya lagi, setelah dirinya tahu tentang identitas dari orang tua mereka, dia malah meninggalkan Naruto. Mengatakan bahwa selama ini kakaknya telah tega membohonginya.

[Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu sehingga tega melakukan hal ini terhadapku, Nii-san. Namun, setelah mendengar semua hal yang kau ceritakan, aku dapat menyimpulkan satu hal, bahwa-,

Kau tak berhak menyandingkan marga Kaa-chan disamping namamu]

["Grrr...bahkan dia malah memilih untuk memberontak bersama para pengkhianat itu, membunuh ratusan nyawa yang tak berdosa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia hanya berkoar-koar tentang dendam, mengatakan seolah dirinya yang paling membenci sosok-nya. Sungguh, demi namaku sebagai dewa anjing, dia tak pantas menjadi adikmu, master"]

Dan senyuman kecil terulas di bibir Naruto. Bukan senyum mengerikan seperti yang dia pasang tadi, namun sebuan senyum teduh yang begitu sarat akan kerinduan.'_Tenanglah Jin, kita akan memberinya hukuman berat setelah berhasil menyeretnya pulang.'_

Dan Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah setelah mengetahui jawaban dari masternya.

["Humph, terserah saja"]

-**o0o**-

Setelah percakapan tentang sedikit masa lalunya usai, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tetap berbaring sembari mengistirahatkan badannya. Begitu juga dengan Jin yang telah kembali masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Meski tak mengantuk, namun suasana sore hari ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan rileks, sebelum tak lama berselang, Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Ketika membuka mata, Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika pandangannya dipenuhi dengan sebuah pemandangan indah berupa wajah seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tersenyum. Sungguh, senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Namun keterkejutan itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum pemilik Canis Lykaon itu membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah pandangan lembut.

"Ada apa, Jeanne?"

Mengetahui Naruto telah bangun, Jeanne lalu menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajah pemuda itu."Dewi Amaterasu memanggil kita, Naruto. Beliau menyuruh kita untuk segera pergi karena dimensi ini akan segera diperbaiki."

"Hmmm, Kaa-sama selalu disiplin, seperti biasa," Naruto hanya bergumam pelan, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya setelah mengetahui bahwa tempat berlatihnya akan mengalami perbaikan. Namun, ketika hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar dimensi, dia harus dikejutkan dengan pekikan 'Kyah', lalu-

Hup

Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis disampingnya yang mendadak oleng ketika mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kau ini~" gumam Naruto seraya mencubit kecil hidung Jeanne yang dibalas oleh kekehan pelan gadis itu. "Jin memang telah mengembalikan sebagian Mana milikmu, tetapi tidak dengan staminanya. Mattaku~ kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?"

Perlahan, Naruto memindahkan tubuh lemah Jeanne sehingga bersandar pada punggungnya. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kaki Jeanne agar tidak jatuh terjungkang.

"Ehehe, maaf jadi merepotkanmu"

"Ma~ tak masalah." Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan jika harus menggendong Jeanne sampai kembali ke tempat awal mereka masuk dimensi ini. Namun, tanpa disadari siapapun, rona merah sempat tercetak tipis di wajah Naruto

["Uhm, dada yang kenyal bukan, master?"]

'_Urusai?!''_

Remaja itu lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi berwarna kuning keemasan dibawah mereka.

"Umu, arigatou," cicit Jeanne pelan. Rona merah tercetak di pipi putih gadis itu karena kini, tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang tak terbalut apapun.

-**o0o**-

"Jadi, bagaimana latihan kalian, Naruto-kun? Jeanne-chan?" tanya sosok perempuan dewasa dengan rambut hitam yang terurai hingga lutut. Sebuah senyum manis terpampang diwajah putihnya ketika melihat sosok Naruto beserta Jeanne yang berada dalam gendongannya muncul dari balik lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Mengagumkan seperti yang Okaa-sama lihat. Jeanne benar-benar bisa menyudutkanku hingga harus memakai Balance Breaker untuk bertahan dari serangannya Ultimate-Tier miliknya."

Naruto menjawab seraya berjalan mendekati sosok dewi yang dia panggil sebagai Okaa-sama itu. Iris rubynya bergulir pelan, menatap satu persatu sosok yang berada dalam ruangan tu selain sang dewi Matahari.

"Ah, dewa Susano'o dan... paman Jin? Lama tak bertemu," tukas Naruto setelah mengetahui siapa dua sosok pria dibelakang okaa-sama-nya

"Sore Naruto," jawab dewa penguasa laut dan badai dari Jepang itu dengan nada santainya. Iris onyx dewa itu memandang ramah pada seorang remaja yang telah diangkat menjadi putra oleh kakaknya.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu, sudah dua tahun bukan? Tak kusangka kau tumbuh semakin kuat Naruto." Jin membalas salam Naruto dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Pria berkacamata itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian menepuk kepala milik remaja pemilik Longinus itu dengan pelan layaknya anak kecil. "Namun tentu saja, gelar sebagai manusia terkuat dari klan pahlawan masih tetap menjadi milikku hahaha," lanjut pria itu dengan tawa renyah yang terdengar begitu menjengkelkan ditelinga Naruto.

_Klan Pahlawan, Sebuah kelompok besar yang berisikan manusia pemilik sacred gear ataupun pengguna sihir . Kedudukan mereka didunia supranatural sebagai prajurit mitologi Shinto disejajarkan dengan para Valkyre dari Vahalla ataupun pasukan demi-god dan grim reaper dari Olympus_

Naruto hanya membalas tawa Jin dengan sebuah dengusan kecil."Mengatakan bahwa kau lebih kuat dariku? Astaga~ kurasa pikiranmu telah menua bersamaan dengan umurmu, paman, "lanjutnya dibarengi dengan lengkungan seringai kecil. Iris rubynya memandang sinis kearah orang tua yang mengatakan bahwa dia lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Mendengar ejekan Naruto hanya membuat Jin ikut tertawa kecil, dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu. Pria itu hanya membalas ejekan Naruto dengan ikut memasang seringainya. "Ho~ lidahmu tajam juga ya, bocah sombong~"

Bersamaan dengan itu, aura berat mulai menguar dari Naruto dan Jin.

"Kheh, kau keberatan-,"

"A-ano," cicit Jeanne dalam gendongan Naruto. Nampaknya gadis itu mulai merasa tak nyaman tentang aura berat yang mulai menusuk tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi salah satu sumber dari aura tadi berdempetan langsung dengan kulitnya.

"Eh?"

"A-ah, aku lupa kalau masih menggendongmu Jeanne"

Blush~

Seketika dua aura tadi langsung menghilang tersapu angin. Pandangan mereka teralihkan pada sosok Jeanne yang hanya terdiam malu dalam gendongan Naruto

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang. Kau pasti merasa lelah bukan? Lagipula aku juga sudah lama tak ke rumah kalian," tawar Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari Jeanne. Pemuda itu lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah kakinya. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Okaa-sama, dewa Susano'o, dan...Pak tua-"

-Mari kita lanjutan urusan kita di lain waktu"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto dan Jeanne menghilang sepenuhnya oleh lingkaran sihir teleportasi

"Ya, dan akan kujadikan anjing hitammu sebagai bahan kare untuk makan malam," jawab Jin sembari tertawa kecil. Pria tua itu nampaknya memiliki tanggungan yang harus diselesaikan dengan Naruto.

Tak lama berselang, suasana ruangan yang semula cerah seketika menjadi berat. Ketiga sosok yang berada didalam ruangan itu sama-sama memasang wajah serius dan dingin.

"Jadi, apakah hal penting yang membuatmu kembali Jin?"

Satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan itu mulai berbicara. Suaranya menekankan ketegasan yang begitu mendalam, membuktikan kelayakannya untuk menjadi dewi dengan posisi tertinggi di ranah Takamagahara. Wajah dewasanya yang nampak begitu serius menatap Jin dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

"Mereka mulai berulah lagi," jawab Jin dengan iris coklat yang berkilat tajam. Pria berkacamta itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto beserta sebuah perekam suara kecil dari dalam saku celananya, lalu menyerahkan semua benda itu pada dewa Susano'o. "Itu adalah bukti-bukti yang kami kumpulkan selama sebulan terakhir ini. Dan incaran mereka kali ini adalah-,

-**Seikiryuutei**," potong dewa Susano'o dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari beberapa lembar foto yang dibawa Jin. Dewa dengan sosok pria dewasa itu lalu melemparkan lembaran foto itu keatas, dan seakan terjadi keajaiban, foto-foto itu melayang membentuk pola yang beraturan.

"Benar." Jin lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada salah satu lembar foto yang menampilkan sosok remaja berusia enam belasan yang sedang tersenyum ramah bersama dengan beberapa temannya."Remaja berambut coklat ini merupakan kaisar naga merah masa kini. Namun, sepertinya dia masih belum sadar akan Longinus yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain, dia masih belum bangkit."

"Huh? Sungguh remaja yang malang,"

Pria pemilik gelar ksatria terkuat dari Shinto itu lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah perekam suara berukuran kecil yang ikut melayang bersamaan dengan beberapa lembar foto mengenai pemilik jiwa Kaisar Naga Merah. Tak lama berselang, perekam suara itu terlihat sedikit bersinar sebelum mulai mengeluarkan suara rekaman yang berhasil di ambil

_"Hari ini kita akan memulai pengawasan terhadap Hyodou Issei. Koneko mengatakan bahwa remaja mesum itu memiliki Sacred Gear ber aura naga, hampir sama dengan bidak baru milik Sona, Genshirou Saji si pemilik Vvitra yang baru saja direinkarnasikan dua bulan lalu"_

_"Aku juga telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Sona agar tak ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Jadi kita bisa bermain aman tanpa perlu takut kecolongan sedikitpun. Lagipula Kuoh adalah teritori milik Gremory dan Sitri, jadi dapat dipastikan takkan ada iblis lain yang berani mencampuri urusan kita, terlebih lagi dengan status kakakku yang menjadi Maou Lucifer sekaligus iblis terkuat di Mekai."_

"Itulah rekaman yang berhasil Basara dapat setelah berhasil mengelabui salah satu budak Gremory, dewi, " tukas Jin seraya mematikan alat perekam suara dengan menggunakan sihirnya."Jadi, apa tanggapan anda, dewi Amaterasu, dewa Susano'o? Apakah kami harus bertindak dengan cara keras?"

Susano'o meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada secara bersilang. Pandangannya bergulir kearah sang kakak yang nampak belum bereaksi."Hmm, mereka terlihat mulai kelewatan, bagaimana jika teritori Kuoh kita ambil kembali, Nee-sama?" tanya Susano'o dengan iris onyx yang berkilat tajam disertai KI yang mulai merembes naik. Meski nadanya terdengar santai, namun KI yang menguar dari tubuh dewa itu membuktikan bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

Kaum iblis telah melewati batas kearogansian mereka. Dengan tanpa ragu heiress dari klan Gremory itu mengatakan kalau Kuoh adalah teritori iblis? Ini merupakan pelecehan terhadap mitologi Shinto yang notabenenya merupakan pemilik asli seluruh tanah Jepang dan sekitarnya.

Pada awalnya Shinto meminjamkan beberapa wilayah untuk ras iblis dengan tujuan sebagai simbol perdamaian, setelah konflik yang terjadi antara ras Yokai yang menjadi salah satu pilar Shinto dengan ras iblis sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu.

Namun, pinjaman tetaplah pinjaman. Dewi Amaterasu telah mengatakan kalau kaum iblis tidak boleh mereinkarnasikan manusia di Kuoh, apapapun itu alasannya, dan mereka telah menyetujui itu. Mereka hanya boleh mereinkarnasikan manusia yang telah kehilangan nyawanya,-atau dengan kata lain, manusia yang telah menjadi mayat..

Namun, dua bulan lalu, salah satu heiress ras iblis yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kota Kuoh mulai melanggar kesepakatan dengan mereinkarnasikan seorang remaja SMA yang diketahui memiliki aura salah satu dari mantan Five Dragon King, Vvitra.

Mereka dengan mudahnya membuat alibi bahwa remaja itu telah tewas terlebih dahulu karena diserang oleh segerombolan preman, sehingga mereinkarnasikannya menjadi iblis bukanlah hal yang melanggar perjanjian.

Dan mereka pikir dewi Amaterasu percaya begitu saja? Tidak!. Semenjak dua tahun lalu Amaterasu sudah menaruh rasa tidak percaya kepada mereka. Lebih tepatnya setelah ras iblis mengirimkan dua heiress muda yang tak memiliki catatan pengalaman apapun untuk menjaga Kuoh.

Hingga pada akhirnya Amaterasu mengutus tiga orang dari klan pahlawan yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matai tingkah laku para iblis disana. Dengan maksud agar dirinya bisa mendapat informasi yang lebih terpecaya tentang keadaan wilayah yang dipinjamkannya, mengingat yang menjaga Kuoh hanyalah beberapa ekor iblis muda tanpa pengalaman.

Dan informasi apa yang Amaterasu terima dari tiga mata-matanya?

Remaja yang memiliki jiwa Vvitra itu telah terkena sihir mereka, mengatakan bahwa menjadi iblis adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka mengiming-imingi segala kenikmatan dunia agar remaja malang itu mau patuh dan tunduk. Bahkan, mereka tak ragu menawarkan tubuh mereka sebagai imbalan atas berubahnya remaja itu menjadi iblis.

Namun saat itu dewi Amaterasu memilih diam. Dirinya lebih memilih percaya pada mereka karena tak ingin menyulut konflik yang dapat mengakibatkan peperangan antar fraksi. Tidak, Amaterasu bukanlah sosok dewi yang gila perang layaknya Ares ataupun Sakra. Dia adalah sosok dewi yang cinta damai.

Dan kini mereka mulai berulah lagi. Mengincar seorang pemuda malang yang memiliki jiwa naga surgawi generasi terakhir, Draig? Amaterasu tak akan diam saja kali ini. Ras iblis secara tidak langsung telah melecehkan Shinto dan dia sangat tidak menyukai itu.

"Tidak, Susano'o," jawab Amaterasu sembari memejamkan mata setelah berungkali menghela nafas. "Itu terlalu berisiko mengingat kini kita sedang dalam masa damai. Memang, jika kita berperang melawan fraksi iblis, dapat dipastikan kemenangan berada di pihak kita."

"Tapi-,"

"Namun, bagaimana jika para mitologi ataupun fraksi lain ikut campur dalam perang kita?" Dewi itu lalu membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris onyx yang begitu indah pada dunia. "Sebut saja Khaos Brigade. Organisasi itu pasti tak akan tinggal diam ketika mengetahui kita berperang. Apalagi para pemberontak klan Pahlawan yang berada dalam naungannya, mereka pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghacurkan Shinto."

Jin dan Susano'o kemudian mengangguk paham atas penjelasan yang diberikan oleh dewi mereka. Memang benar, jika berperang sekarang, dapat dipastikan mitologi Shinto akan berada dalam ambang kehancuran mengingat betapa banyaknya pihak yang menginginkan peperangan terjadi. Di tambah lagi dua tahun lalu mereka kehilangan sepertiga dari anggota klan pahlawan akibat perang saudara.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Nee-sama?"

Amaterasu hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan adiknya. Dewi itu lalu mengarahkan pandanganya kearah Jin. "Jin, kembalilah ke klan pahlawan. Katakan kepada para tetua kalau kini pendidikan militer diwajibkan untuk anak-anak. Meski begitu, jangan paksa mereka untuk berlatih terlalu keras, cukup beri mereka pelatihan secukupnya. Dan jangan lupakan motivasi serta berbagai macam hadiah agar anak-anak menadapatkan pendorong semangat."

Setelah selesai dengan perintahnya terhadap Jin, dewi itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang adik.

"Dan Susano'o, mulai besok, sisa anggota dari dua belas elite akan berada dalam bimbinganmu serta Tsukoyomi. Tempalah mereka hingga menjadi ksatria berbakat layaknya Naruto-kun. Aku percayakan mereka pada kalian, oke?"

"Dimengerti, Nee-sama." Susano'o menundukkan kepalanya ketika menjawab perintah kakaknya. Mulai besok, dirinya akan diberi tanggungjawab untuk melatih para remaja berbakat dari akademi militer yang diberi julukan dua belas elite, termasuk juga Jeanne Pendragon.

"Jadi, apa ada yang-,"

"Maaf menyela, dewi," ujar Jin dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Dia tak mau lancang dengan langsung menyela setelah mendengar perintah yang dikeluarkan dewi-nya."Setelah mendengar penjelasan anda, saya berasumsi bahwa saya akan ikut melatih para anak-anak ataupun menjadi pengajar di akademi, apakah asumsi saya ini salah?"

Mendengar itu membuat Amaterasu tersenyum maklum. Suassana berat secara perlahan menghilang setelah keadaan mulai menjadi tenang."Tidak ada yang salah dengan asumsimu Jin. Minggu depan kau mulai kutugaskan untuk menjadi salah satu pengajar divisi satu unit tempur jarak dekat di Akademi militer"

Pria setengah naga itu kembali menegakkan badannya, kemudian memandang heran kearah sang dewi."Lalu bagaimana dengan Basara dan Mio yang berada di Kuoh? Apakah anda akan membiarkan mereka sendirian tanpa orang berpengalaman? Saya tau mereka itu kuat, dewi, sangat kuat malah, mengingat mereka juga anggota dari dua belas elite. Namun dalam hal pengalaman mereka masih terlalu minim sehingga tanpa kehadiran saya, kemungkinan untuk bertindak gegabah pun terbuka lebar."

Dewi itu tak melunturkan senyumnya ketika mendengar protes secara tak langsung yang dikemukakan Jin. Dengan tenang dia mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, dan sedetik kemudian muncul layar proyeksi sihir yang memuat data diri beserta foto seorang remaja tampan berambut pirang keemasan dengan iris ruby berkilat tajam yang sedang menunggangi seekor anjing-serigala raksasa berbulu hitam pekat dengan mata merah menyala.

"Aku akan mengirimkan putraku untuk menggantikanmu. Naruto-kun sudah memiliki puluhan pengalaman diluar sana. Kemampuan diplomasinya juga tinggi dibarengi dengan tindakan yang penuh perhitungan. Yang tertera pada layar proyeksi itu adalah data mengenai misi solo yang kuberikan pada Naruto-kun tanpa sepengetahuan kalian dalam dunia supranatural."

Dan mereka hanya bisa terkejut dengan mata membola tak percaya. Ucapan 'mustahil' dan 'tak mungkin' pun terus mereka lantunkan sembari melihat setiap larik misi yang menurut mereka terlalu tinggi atau bahkan mustahil tingkatannya untuk dilakukan oleh seorang remaja dengan usia tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

_Naruto Uzumaki, 16 tahun. Misi : menyelamatkan putri terbuang Uther Pendragon yang menyimpan artifak suci Avalon dari kejaran satu kompi penyihir kelas S beserta satu komando Exorcist gereja. Status : sukses. Keterangan : membunuh tiga puluh diantara mereka dan kembali dalam keadaan luka sedang. **(A/N : satu kompi beranggotakan 100 orang, satu komando 50 orang) **_

_Naruto Uzumaki, 18 tahun. Misi : memata-matai para tetua serta tokoh klan pahlawan yang diduga akan melakukan kudeta. Status : sukses. Keterangan : berhasil membawa info tentang akan terjadinya perang saudara serta kembali tanpa dicurigai_

_Naruto Uzumaki, 19 tahun. Misi : membantu penyelesaian konflik wilayah antara fraksi Tepez dan Carmilia di Rumania. Status : sukses. Keterangan : kembali tanpa luka apapun meski sempat terlibat konflik dengan salah satu bangsawan vampir pihak Tepez_

Dan yang paling mengejutkan

_Naruto Uzumaki, 20 tahun. Misi : mengawasi gerak gerik aneh beberapa dewa Olympus yang terlihat melakukan pengintaian terhadap perairan laut Jepang, dekat dengan gerbang masuk Takamagahara. Status : gagal setelah bertemu oleh salah satu dewa yang secara bersamaan sedang berada disana. Keterangan : berhasil membunuh dewa itu serta kembali dalam keadaan luka berat setelah menggunakan mode terkuat dari Canis Lykaon._

"Satu tahun lalu, terukir sejarah baru dimana Olympus telah kehilangan salah satu pilar terkuatnya. Seorang dewa perang telah meregang nyawa ditangan pemuda pemilik Longinus yang membawa jiwa Inugami, Canis Lykaon. Kematian dewa itu masih menjadi rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh pihak Olympus sendiri, beserta beberapa orang dari kita yang menjadi saksi atas terjadinya pertarungan besar antara setengah manusia melawan dewa"

Dewi Amaterasu bergumam pelan dengan senyuman indah terukir pada wajah cantiknya. Iris matanya tak bisa berhenti untuk bersinar kagum, ketika dirinya kembali membaca salah satu pencapaian tertinggi yang diraih oleh putra angkatnya.

"A-Ares telah tewas?"

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?!"

.

.

**And Cut-**

**Prologue selesai**

**Yo?! Apa kabar?**

**Fict baru? Yah, karena entah kenapa aku merasa gak mood buat ngetik TCNNL jadi malah ini yang keluar. Selain itu, aku juga lagi ada UAS selama dua minggu plus remidi. Dan anehnya, siswa yang nilainya bagus tetep disuruh ikut remidi, kan kampret. Ditambah lagi aku disuruh ngulangin laporan yang kubuat karena teman sekelompokku lupa nggak nulis hasil praktikumnya. Bagi anak kimia pasti paham betapa BAHAGIA nya nulis ulang sebuah laporan, NULIS oke?.**

**Oke, masuk ke pembahasan**

**Why DxD? Yah kalau kalian tanya gitu, aku akan menjawab jika 'Dunia DxD menarik untuk diotak atik' sehingga aku membuat fict ini. Sebenarnya aku dapet inspirasi dari beberapa fict karya para senpai, seperti The Irregular Dragon dan A Love for The Queen dari Ries Afiela senpai, juga To The End of The World karya** **si hitam senpai**

**Pair? Jangan tanya pair, karena itu akan terungkap seiring dengan berjalannya cerita, entah itu single ataupun harem, entah itu Jeanne atupun yang lain, karena masih banyak chara perempuan yang belum kutampilkan dsini. Namun, jika memang diharuskan untuk Harem, aku akan menambahkan sedikit drama untuk itu.**

**Naruto saat ini berusia dua puluh tahun, dengan tampilan seperti gilgamesh di F/SN UBW, sedangkan Jeanne delapan belas tahun. Jeanne berhasil diselamatkan Naruto ketika berusia empat belas tahun. Dan disini yang kuambil adalah Jeanne dari Fate series dan berada di Takamagahara, tak ada Jeanne yang ikut Cao-Cao.**

**Jeanne mempunyai impian dan juga keinginan. Keinginannya sudah disampaikan melalui dialog antara Jin dengan Naruto, yaitu berkeliling kota Kyoto. Sementara impiannya sudah tersirat pada molongnya saat duel dengan Naruto ataupun scane dialog Naruto dengan partnernya, Jin.**

**Ibu Basara? Adik Naruto? Ayah Naruto? Elite 12? Jeanne keturunan Pendragon? Banyak misteri yang akan terungkap seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.**

**Disini aku gak berpatokan dengan 10 strongest beings in the world, alias setiap mitologi punya dewa serta kekuatan tempur masing-masing, dan mereka belum pernah saling di adu. Jadi peringkat mereka belum pernah dibuat**

**Naruto membunuh Ares? Seberapa kuat Ares, atau...seberapa kuat Naruto? Maa~ untuk Ares, dia cukup terpandang mengingat statusnya sebagai dewa perang dari Olympus. Sementara Naruto, dia hanya kuat, bukan Godlike.**

**Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah manusia setengah darah yang akan kalah jika dihadapkan dengan Amaterasu, Naruto akan mati jika melawan Yondai Maou ataupun Four Seraph, Naruto akan hancur saat dihadapkan dengan tiga dewa superior dari mitologi Hindu ataupun Olympus, dan Naruto hanya akan seperti debu jika diadu dengan Three Dragon God**

**Dan juga, di sini Naruto dari klan Pahlawan. So, ucapkan selamat datang pada Shinmai Maou no Testament dan Fate series. Mungkin juga Noragami mengingat Shinto yang menjadi latar belakang Naruto.**

**Oke, hanya ini yang dapat kusampaikan**

**Mur4s4me out!**


	2. Arc 1 : chapter 1

"Ah, sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku kesini"

Gumaman pelan dikeluarkan Naruto ketika lingkaran sihir teleportasi mengantarkannya ke tempat ini.

Sebuah mansion bergaya jepang modern yang dihiasi oleh beberapa taman serta kolam ikan kecil didepannya adalah pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh mata Naruto. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Naruto dapat merasakan angin berhembus pelan melewati wajahnya. Ah~ sungguh kediaman yang asri.

"Uhm, mungkin satu tahun?"

Dalam gendongan Naruto Jeanne menggerakkan bibirnya, mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Memorinya berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali Naruto berkunjung kekediaman mereka.

"Maa~ lama bukan?" Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengar menjawab pertanyaan Jeanne sembari berjalan mendekati pintu utama mansion. Sesekali pandangannya melirik heran kearah taman bunga yang menghiasi hampir setiap sudut dari halaman depan mansion itu. Hmm, dia yakin bunga-bunga itu dulu tidak tumbuh sebanyak ini.

"Jeanne?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Jeanne tidak menjawab panggilannya. "Hei?" ulang Naruto seraya mengguncang kecil tubuh Jeanne yang berada dalam gendongannya. Namun, bukannya jawaban, Naruto malah mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus disertai dengan hembusan nafas teratur khas orang yang sedang tidur. Tidak hanya itu, fluktuasi Mana dalam jumlah sedang dengan kontrol yang begitu tinggi terasa hangat mulai menyelimuti tubuh Jeanne.

"Avalon sedang bekerja, master"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan dari Jin. Tidak salah lagi, saat ini salah satu artefak suci peninggalan dari True Ex-Calibur, Avalon sedang melakukan tugasnya dari dalam tubuh Jeanne.

Semenjak mulai mendetakkan jantungnya, artefak dengan wujud berupa sarung pedang itu sudah tertanam secara alami dalam tubuh Jeanne. Namun, Jeanne sendiri baru menyadari itu ketika usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Selama ini, Avalon-lah yang akan mengobati jika tubuh Jeanne mendapatkan sebuah luka. Maka dari itu, bukanlah hal aneh ketika mengetahui betapa cepatnya kemampuan regenerasi setiap sel yang berada didalam tubuh Jeanne.

Dan juga, dengan Avalon-lah Jeanne mampu menciptakan sebuah tiruan pedang suci True Ex-Calibur, yaitu dengan cara mencampurkan darahnya pada bahan-bahan pembuat Ex-Calibur tiruan. Dan hasilnya, meski tetap tidak memiliki ketujuh kemampuan Ex-Calibur original, namun taraf aura suci yang dihasilkan mampu menandingi yang asli.

Membiarkan Jeanne tertidur tenang dalam gendongannya, Naruto tetap berjalan hingga pandangannya menangkap sebuah ukiran dari kayu yang terlukis di atas pintu utama.

**_ELITE 12_**

Benar, ini adalah kediaman dari Elite 12. Julukan yang diberikan oleh dewi Amaterasu kepada dua belas remaja lulusan Akademi Militer Shinto yang memiliki bakat serta talenta diatas rata-rata.

Sempat menarik nafasnya pelan, Naruto lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada serambi mansion itu. Dengan pintu yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka disertai dengan terdengarnya suara tawa meski sedikit samar, Naruto yakin mansion ini tidaklah kosong. Apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan menjelang malam, itu artinya jadwal latihan para anggota Elite 12 juga sudah selesai.

"Keluarlah Jin"

Naruto berkata pelan, dan tak lama berselang Jin muncul dalam wujud imutnya. Mata merah itu menatap masternya penasaran sebelum suara helaan nafas kembali dikeluarkan Naruto

"Tekanlah bel itu bodoh, kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya hah?"

Naruto menatap bosan kearah Jin yang mulai beranjak menuju tempat bel khusus untuk tamu dipasang. Sungguh, tidak tahukah partnernya itu bahwa saat ini kedua tangannya sedang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Jeanne agar tidak terjatuh. Hah~ mungkin nanti dia harus memberi pelajaran tentang kepekaan kepada Jin.

Suara bel terdengar mengalun setelah Jin berhasil menenkan tombolnya. Tak lama berselang, sebuah teriakan feminim terdengar menjawab dari dalam mansion.

"Ha'i! Tunggu sebentar~"

Setelah mendapat jawaban, Jin kembali menjadi gumpalan aura hitam kemudian masuk kembali dalam tubuh masternya. Namun, sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang, anjing itu sempat menyampaikan beberapa patah yang membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang.

**"Dimana kau letakkan tanganmu, master?"**

Entah sejak kapan, tapi Naruto baru sadar kalau saat ini telapak tangannya kini dipenuhi oleh rasa kenyal dan lembut. Sensasi ini? Jangan-jangan ?!

_'A-are?! Sejak kapan tanganku berpindah pada pantatnya?! Perasaan ini...benar-benar kenyal dan- ah! menyingkirlah pikiran sialan!'_

Oke, entah mengapa dirinya terlihat seperti orang mesum yang terlihat 'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?!' pada seorang gadis tak berdaya yang berada pada gendongannya. Padahal Naruto sangat yakin kalau tadi dia meletakkan tangannya sebagai tumpuan pada paha Jeanne, bukan bagianpantat.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Disatu sisi, hatinya memerintahkan agar dia segera memindahkan posisi tangannya dari pantat Jeanne, Namun disisi lain, otaknya berkata bahwa mere-, maksudnya menyentuh pantat seorang gadis adalah momen langka seumur hidup.

"Engh~"

_'Oi oi?! Kenapa kau malah mengeratkan pelukanmu disaat sepertii?! Dada..dadamu pada punggungku...semakin- ah! terkutuklah kau hentai keparat!'_

Suara derapan kaki kian yang mendekat mengalihkan cukup untuk mengalihkan atensi Naruto terhadap Jeanne yang sedang menggeliat kecil dalam gendongannya. Pemuda itu terlihat memasang pandangan ramah ketika melihat pintu mansion mulai digeser dari dalam.

Pintu mansion sepenuhnya terbuka dan sosok Onee-san dengan kecantikan dapat digolongkan kategori _ter- _memenuhi pandangan Naruto. Perpaduan sempurna antara wajah khas asia berusia dua puluh tahunan yang dibalut dengan kulit putih tanpa noda, disertai iris keemasan yang bersinar lembut membuat penampilan Onee-san itu terasa begitu nyaman untuk dipandang.

Apalagi dengan rambut sewarna sakura yang terurai lembut sepunggung dengan model ikatan pony tail beserta apron yang terpakai pada bagian depan tubuhnya, benar-benar menambah kesan dewasa yang dimiliki oleh Onee-san itu. Wajahnya terlihat setengah terkejut disertai rona merah tipis ketika melihat Naruto datang dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Ara Naruto?!"

Dengan senyum ramah, Onee-san itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Selamat malam, Tama."

.

.

.

.

-**o0o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti bergurau, Nee-sama"

Dengan tatapan tak percaya Susano'o memandang kakaknya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Susano'o, namun begitu juga dengan Jin. Tatapan pria empat puluhan itu juga nampak tak jauh berbeda dengan Susano'o.

Oke, mereka tau Naruto itu berbakat, sangat-sangat berbakat. Perpaduan antara pola pemikiran di atas rata-rata yang dibarengi dengan penggunaan penuh Longinus peringkat kedelapan membuat sosok Naruto menjadi terlalu Overpower untuk seorang remaja berusia dua puluh tahun, bahkan bagi para ras supranatural sekalipun.

Namun, kembali ke permasalahan awal. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah manusia. Meski hanya setengah darah, namun takdir Naruto sebagai makhluk yang dianggap sebagai ras paling lemah tetaplah ada. Tentu Susano'o dan Jin tak akan terkejut jika yang berhasil dibunuh oleh Naruto adalah dewa yang dalam kategori tak bisa bertarung seperti Aphrodite.

Namun, ini berbeda. Yang berhasil dibunuh Naruto adalah dewa perang, dewa perang oi?!.

Meski tidak sekuat ketiga pemimpinnya, kedudukan Ares tetaplah diperhitungkan sebagai seorang dewa dengan kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi. Ditambah lagi statusnya sebagai dewa perang dari Olympus, dapat dipastikan segala teknik dan sihirnya memiliki daya hancur kelas Ultimate, atau bahkan mencapai tingkatan tertinggi dari kelas Satan sekalipun.

Dan kini, dewa itu dibunuh oleh seorang remaja setengah manusia dengan usia yang baru menginjak duapuluh tahun? What the hell?! Ada apa dengan semua kerancuan ini?!

Dan Amaterasu hanya bisa tertawa halus ketika melihat dua wajah pria yang sedang kebingungan itu.

Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya Amaterasu juga tidak ingin percaya tentang kematian Ares ditangan putra angkatnya. Namun, apa daya. Karena pada kenyataan, memang itulah yang nampak pada matanya sekitar enam bulan lalu. Bahkan Amaterasu juga masih menyimpan video pertarungan mereka.

Dengan seyuman tipis, Amaterasu menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika layar proyeksi didepan mereka berubah menjadi hitam layaknya televisi yang dimatikan.

"Ufufufu~ aku tau masih sulit bagi kalian untuk mempercayainya. Namun, apa pendapat kalian setelah melihat video ini?"

_Ctik_

Kembali, dengan sekali jentikan jari Amaterasu, layar proyeksi kembali menyala dengan sebuah video yang siap ditayangkan.

.

.

.

.

-**o0o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak pernah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi.

Pada dasarnya, misi yang diberikan oleh dewi Amaterasu hanyalah untuk mengintai pergerakan para dewa dari Olympus yang terlihat mencurigakan di perairan Jepang, dekat dengan salah satu pintu masuk Takamagahara.

Tidak, Amaterasu pasti tidak akan menaruh curiga kalau yang melakukan pergerakan tu adalah para dewa yang dia ketahui sebagai sosok yang cinta damai layaknya Hestia, Athena ataupun Artemis. Lagipula salah satu dari murid dewi perburuan itu merupakan anggota dari Elite 12 sekaligus lulusan dari Akademi Militer Shinto.

Itu menandakan kalau hubungan antara dewi Amaterasu dengan beberapa dewa Olympus bisa dikatakan dalam kategori baik, bahkan akrab.

Namun, pada nyatanya, yang sempat beberapa kali terlihat memantau wilayah perairan Jepang adalah para dewa yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar layaknya Ponseidon dan Ares. Jadi, bukanlah hal aneh ketika Amaterasu menaruh rasa curiga kepada mereka.

Apalagi setelah menanyakan massalah ini kepada dewi Hestia, Amaterasu hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan pelan serta jawaban 'tidak tahu'. Maka dari itu, guna memastikan keadaan, Amaterasu meminta putra angkatnya, Naruto untuk mencoba mengawasi pergerakan mereka.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Didalam salah satu dimensi buatan milik dewi Amaterasu, berhadapan dengan seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang panjang dengan armor emas penuh keagungan yang terlihat mengalami keretakan parah pada berbagai sisinya.

"Hoh~ tak kusangka prajurit bayaran sepertimu berasal dari Shinto, Slashdog." Pria itu mengarahkan tombaknya pada Naruto dan fluktuasi Mana dalam jumlah besar kembali terkumpul pada ujung tombak itu. "Padahal Ayah ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi milik Olympus, namun sepertinya keloyalanmu kepada mitologi sampah ini patut dipuji."

Sebuah laser api kemerahan dengan daya hancur kelas ultimate tingkat tinggi berhasil dilepaskan dari ujung tombak milik pria itu, membelah udara kosong menuju kearah Naruto yang berdiri tegak dibawahnya.

Melihat serangan kelas ultimate yang tertuju kearahnya membuat Naruto kembali mengobarkan Mana miliknya. Hasilnya, aura hitam kembali berkobar ganas menyelimuti setiap sudut dari pedang yang berada digenggamannya. Dan dengan sekali tebasan kuat menggunakan kedua tangan, arah laser merah itu berhasil Naruto ubah sehingga mengenai salah satu puncak pegunungan dibelakangnya.

_Kaboom !!_

Ledakan besar yang disusul dengan kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi terjadi ketika laser itu mengenai salah satu puncak gunung dibelakang Naruto.

Dan pria berzirah emas itu kembali dibuat mengeluarkan decakan kagum ketika mengetahui serangannya berhasil dipatahkan.

"Huh? Bahkan menangkis serangan yang mampu memberi luka pada naga kelas Raja? Bakatmu sungguh mengagumkan, Slash Dog. Aku yakin kau pasti akan diagungkan di Olympus."

Pria itu menepukkan tombak emas pada bahu kirinya. Iris hijau cerah miliknya kembali menatap Naruto dengan penuh minat. Dan dengan ujung tombak kembali diarahkan pada Naruto, pria itu mulai bericara untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oke, akan kuulangi sekali lagi. Aku Ares, sang dewa perang dari Olympus menawarkan kepadamu untuk menjadi bagian dari kami, Slash Dog. Bersama kami, kau akan mendapat segala kenikmatan yang kau inginkan, mulai dari harta, kedudukan, bahkan wanita tercantik sekelas Aphrodite sekalipun."

Anak ini terlalu berbakat, begitulah yang berada dalam pikiran pria yang ternyata adalah dewa perang dari Olympus, Ares. Dengan usia yang menurut Ares tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun, dia sudah berhasil menahannya bertarung imbang selama dua jam? Sungguh, bukan termasuk berlebihan ketika dia mensejajarkan anak ini dengan salah satu Grim Reaper terkuat milik Hades, Pluto.

Ares kembali tertawa kecil. Masih terasa segar pada ingatannya rasa terkejut dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui bahwa identitas asli dari Slash Dog adalah seorang remaja laki-laki tampan dengan perawakan layaknya pelajar kelas akhir.

Dan tentu saja Ares tidak bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk merekrutknya kedalam Olympus. Selama ini sepak terjang seorang Slash Dog sebagai seorang prajurit bayaran telah menarik banyak minat dari berbagai ras dan kalangan dunia supranatural. Dan secara kebetulan, dia malah bertemu dengan sosok yang dia cari ketika dalam misi pencarian gerbang masuk Takamagahara. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok ini masih berusia muda. Itu menandakan bahwa perkembangan bakat serta talenta yang dimilikinya masih belum mencapai kata maksimal dan masih bisa di asah.

'_Tidak rugi aku mengikuti saran dari Ayah mesum itu. Ternyata selama ini sosok yang menjadi perbincangan dunia supranatural adalah bagian dari Shinto. Terlebih lagi dia masih terlihat begitu belia dan berkharisma.'_

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku? Bahkan Aphrodite pun akan kulepaskan hanya untukmu seorang loh~" Ares kembali berbicara dengan seringai tipis yang terpasang diwajahnya. Wanita adalah segalanya, begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran dewa itu dan dia yakin semua lelaki akan setuju dengannya. Terlebih lagi, yang dia tawarkan adalah salah satu wanita tercantik dari Olympus, sang dewi cinta Aphrodite.

"Aku tau kau masih perjaka Slasdog, Dan juga, bukankah memiliki pasangan seorang dewi adalah suatu kehormatan yang besar bagi kalian para manusia? Ditambah lagi, aku bersumpah untuk tak mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Aphrodite layaknya apa yang telah kulakukan pada Hephaetus."

Dan senyuman kecut sempat terukir diwajah Ares setelah dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

_'Huh~ Mungkin tanpa berkata seperti itupun Aphrodite pasti berpaling dariku. Sigh, benci mengakuinya, namun ketampanan anak ini benar-benar membuatku iri. Bah, persetan dengan itu! aku pasti mendapat hadiah yang jauh lebih besar dari Aphrodite kalau berhasil membawanya ke Olympus.'_

Naruto hanya mengulas senyuman kecil disertai ilusi perempatan pada pelipisnya ketika mendengar ucapan dewa perang yang melayang tinggi diatasnya. Kalau boleh jujur, tawaran yang diberikan oleh Ares sangat menarik hatinya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ingin segala keinginannya terkabul? Harta tanpa batas, kedudukan tinggi di usia muda, serta hidup dikelilingi wanita cantik yang senantiasa menatapmu penuh nafsu?

Tidak ada! Tidak ada yang tidak menginginkan itu! Apalagi dengan statusnya yang masih perjaka diusia yang ke dua puluh!

**"Sungguh miris. Kau tau master? Pemilikku yang dulu bahkan telah melepas status perjaka di usianya yang baru menginjak dua belas tahun. Dan hebatnya lagi, dia melakukan itu dengan istri dari kakaknya sendiri."**

'_Hoh~ Dan haruskah tersinggung dengan itu?!'_

Dalam batin, Naruto menjawab sinis kalimat yang dilontarkan partnernya.

Bukannya kenapa, namun dari yang Naruto dengar, para remaja di Jepang telah melepas status suci mereka semenjak mulai menduduki bangku sekolah akhir. Itu artinya kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tidak suci lagi semenjak berusia lima belas atau enam belas tahun! Lima tahun lebih muda darinya oi! Dan Naruto merasa terhina dengan itu!

'_Aku tak heran mengapa saat ini permintaan untuk menjadi artis film panas di Jepang membludak'_

Naruto menegakkan badannya, kemudian menatap Ares dengan iris merah menyalanya yang berkilat tajam. Sudah semenjak dua jam yang lalu sejak dia mulai mengaktifkan Balance Breaker untuk meladeni dewa perang bodoh ini yang seenak jidatnya datang dengan alasan untuk mengumandangkan perang antara Olympus dan Shinto.

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk menerima tawaran seperti itu, terlebih lagi anda mau menawarkan dewi Aphrodite untuk menjadi pasangan saya, dan anda bersumpah untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan kami layaknya yang anda lakukan pada dewaHephaetus. Namun-,"

Senyuman Ares yang sempat melebar seketika luntur ketika kata 'namun' terselip dalam kalimat jawaban yang Naruto lontarkan.

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ujung pedang itu dia arahkan tajam pada wajah Ares sebagai wujud penghinaan, bersamaan dengan meledaknya aura kehitaman yang membentuk pilar berukuran raksasa dengan Naruto didalamnya.

Sudah cukup, Naruto tidak ingin berlama-lama meladeni dewa perang ini. Masih banyak yang harus dia urus dan dua jam adalah waktu yang lama untuk menangani dewa ini. Persetan dengan keperjakaannya! Dia akan tetap menjaga itu untuk pasangannya di masa depan.

'_Jin, lakukan! Dan tak ada penolakan!'_

"**Kau yakin master, setelah mengetahui efek-,"**

'_Lakukan saja, aku siap menanggung segala efek samping dari penggunaannya'_

"**Baiklah..."**

Sebuah suara imut terdengar mengalun pasrah pada kepala Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian remaja itu merasakan seluruh sirkuit sihir dalam tubuhnya mulai dialiri Mana puluhan-, tidak, ratusan kali lipat lebih kuat dan banyak dari sebelumnya.

**"[Limiter] terbuka! Perfect Tenebrate Lykaon akan diaktifkan dalam beberapa detik lagi. Persiapkan dirimu master, waktumu hanya sepuluh menit. Setelah itu kau akan merasakan efek samping dari peggunaannya."**

"-Saya sangat tidak menyukai seorang pengkhianat."

_Deg_

Rasa sesak seketika memenuhi dada Ares. Nafsu membunuh dengan intensitas yang begitu besar dapat dia rasakan terpancar dari pilar hitam dengan outline merah itu.

Perlahan, Ares mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan posisi telapak tangan yang mengahadap kewajah. Dapat dia lihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua telapak tangan itu bergetar serta tak bisa berhenti untuk mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

_'A-Aku takut?!'_

Pilar hitam itu kemudian terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya kemerahan. Dan dari balik uraian cahaya kecil kemerahan itu, Naruto muncul dengan penampilan yang amat sangat berbeda.

_Tubuh setengah telanjang dengan kulit yang telah sepenuhnya menghitam yang terbalut oleh pendar hitam tipis, disertai ribuan Rune Magic merah darah tak terbaca yang bersinar redup. Sungguh, penampilan itu menimbulkan kesan kematian bagi siapapun yang melihatnya._

"Akan saya berikan dua pilihan kepada anda, dewa Ares yang terhomat."

Naruto berkata dingin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tekanan kekuatannya semakin naik secara perlahan disertai munculnya ribuan-, tidak, jutaan pedang hitam yang melayang diudara bebas mengitari Ares.

"Hidup sebagai tahanan atau...Mati sebagai penyusup?"

_Badumm_

Naruto membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris yang merah terang layaknya seorang predator dunia malam. Tekanan kekuatannya tiba-tiba naik secara konstan hingga mampu membuat cekungan kawah dalam radius puluhan meter. Bebatuan yang berserakan akibat terbuatnya kawah dadakan disekitarnya juga ikut melayang menantang gravitasi akibat akan tingginya jumlah Mana yang mampu Naruto kendalikan.

Tekanan kekuatan itu dibarengi dengan nafsu haus darah diluar batas wajar yang akan membuat siapapun pasti memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada berhadapan dengan sosok Naruto saat ini.

Dengan membuka [Limiter] yang dipasang oleh dewi Amaterasu pada tubuhnya, Naruto dapat mengaktifkan mode terkuat dari Longinusnya, Perfect Tenebrate Lykaon atau lebih dikenal dengan Juggernaut Drive dari Canis Lykaon, meski hanya dalam waktu yang sangat terbatas.

Semenjak dilahirkan, Naruto telah mampu mengaktifkan Balance Breaker miliknya. Dan karena itulah, Amaterasu memutuskan untuk menyegel sebagian besar Mana yang terkandung dalam Longinus yang bersemayam pada tubuh Naruto.

Tidak. Amaterasu bukan merasa takut akan kekuatan Naruto dimasa mendatang, bahkan dia akan senang dengan itu. Seperti kata orang, 'Tak ada ibu yang tak senang ketika mengetahui anaknya mencapai kesuksesan'. Namun alasan mengapa dirinya memutuskan untuk menyegel sebagian besar kekuatan Longinus yang bersemayam dalam tubuh putra angkatnya adalah karena takut. Ya, takut akan tubuh Naruto kecil yang tak mampu menampung seluruh Mana itu.

Kepada dewa Ares, tubuhnya terlihat semakin bergetar diesertai keringat dingin yang bercucuran semakin deras. Dalam penglihatannya, Ares dapat melihat siluet seekor anjing-serigala raksasa berwarna hitam kelam dibelakang Naruto dengan mata merah menyala sedang menatapnya bengis dengan seringai mengerikan.

Saat ini, dia hanyalah seekor anak kelinci yang dihadapkan dengan pimpinan kawanan serigala.

'_R-rasa ini, sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku merasakannya'_

Secara perlahan, ketakutan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah Ares berubah menjadi ekspresi maniak. Sebuah seringai terbentuk dan fluktuasi Mana meledak dalam wujud kobaran api kemerahan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh dewa perang itu.

Rasa takut ini, sudah lama Ares tak merasakannya dari seorang manusia. Detakan jantung yang kian cepat disertai desiran darah yang semakin mengalir deras memenuhi seluruh syarafnya, Ares sangat merindukan sensasi ini. Sensasi yang sudah lama menghilang puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun silam.

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih hidup sebagai peyusup?"

Kembali, tatapan angkuh Ares berikan pada sosok manusia dibawahnya. Ratusan lingkaran sihir penghancur telah tercipta, siap melindunginya dari serangan pedang-pedang Naruto. Tak peduli bahwa saat ini tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan disertai keringat yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir, dengan begitu arogan Ares tetap memandang rendah Naruto.

"Ara~ Keputusan yang bijak, wahai dewa Ares yang terhormat..." Naruto berkata dengan sarkas ketika jawaban Ares sama sekali tak berada pada opsi yang dia ajukan. Sigh! Sepertinya tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan dewa perang ini selain dengan membunuhnya. Naruto tidaklah bodoh untuk membiarkan Ares keluar dengan keadaan selamat. Terlebih lagi dewa itu mengetahui identitas yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari dunia supranatural.

'_Aku tak punya pilihan lain, Oh maafkan aku dewi Hestia.'_

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan keatas sehingga telapak tangannya yang terbuka mampu menutupi pandangannya terhadap Ares. Secara perlahan, Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangan itu dengan kuat, seolah nyawa Ares berada digenggamannya.

"...Namun sayang sekali, tidak ada opsi ketiga."

**_"I am the bone of my swords"_**

**_Unlimited Blade Works_**

Sebuah kalimat mantra Naruto lantunkan dan jutaan pedang yang melayang bebas secara serentak tertuju kearah sang dewa perang dengan kecepatan yang melebihi laju suara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ares juga melepaskan ratusan laser dengan daya hancur kelas Ultimate guna menahan laju pedang Naruto.

Namun, usaha dewa perang itu terlihat sia-sia, karena bukannya berkurang, jumlah pedang Naruto kian lama kian bertambah.

Semakin kau hancurkan maka, semakin banyak yang akan muncul.

Seratus juta? Dua ratus? Tiga ratus? Entahlah, Saat ini Ares lebih mementingkan keselamatannya daripada menghitung jumlah pedang yang terhunus kearahnya.

"Haaa?!"

Ares berteriak seraya menambah jumlah daya hancur dari setiap laser yang keluar dari lingkaran sihirnya. Namun, seperti tadi, sihir penciptaan pedang yang dimiliki Naruto memiliki kecepatan yang tak masuk akal, bahkan untuk sosok sekaliber dewa sekalipun. Saat ini, tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum pedang-pedang itu menyentuh tubuhnya, dan Ares hanya mampu mengulas senyuman kecut.

_'Aku dikalahkan oleh manusia yang bahkan belum aku ketahui namanya'_

"Naruto, Himeji-, maksudku... Uzumaki Naruto, ukirlah nama itu dalam jiwa terdalam anda !"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari bawah yang membuat Ares sedikit tersentak. Dengan lemah, dewa itu menjatuhkan tombak emas yang berada pada genggamannya, kemudian mendongakkan kepala dengan ekspresi pasrah yang tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

'_Uzumaki Naruto, akan aku ingat selalu nama itu'_

_Kaboomm !!_

Dan pada akhirnya, pedang dalam jumlah yang mungkin telah mencapai kata milyaran berhasil menyentuh tubuh Ares, menimbulkan ledakan yang besarnya setara dengan efek dari serangan kelas Satan tingkat tertinggi sekalipun. Ares mati tanpa meninggalkan jejak, terkecuali tombak emasnya yang entah disengaja atupun tidak berhasil selamat dari serbuan pedang Naruto.

Eksisitensi dewa perang dari Olympus telah benar-benar terhapus oleh seorang manusia setengah darah dengan usia dua puluh tahun yang merupakan pemilik dari Longinus Canis Lykaon.

_Swushh !_

Di sisi Naruto, dia harus merelakan tubuhnya terlempar ratusan meter ketika ledakan angin skala besar menerpanya. Pemuda itu baru berhenti melayang setelah tubuhnya menghancukan beberapa batu berukuran raksasa yang terletak di salah satu lereng gunung dibelakangnya.

_Brakk !!_

"Gaahh?!"

Secara tiba-tiba, rasa anyir memenuhi seluruh bagian indra pengecap Naruto. Cairan kental dalam jumlah banyak dapat pemuda itu rasakan mulai merangsek keluar memenuhi kerongkongannya, kemudian dengan terpaksa dia muntahkan.

"Guahh~"

Dalam keadaan bersujud dengan darah yang mulai berangsur berhenti untuk dikeluarkan, Naruto mencengkram bagian dada kirinya dengan kuat. Entah mengapa, secara tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa berdenyut nyeri, seolah ingin meloncat melepaskan diri dari dalam tubuhnya

"**Bertahanlah master, kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan sihir Unlimited Blade Works dalam jumlah besar. Ini buruk...bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak perlu berlebihan?! Dan lihat apa akibatnya?! organ jantung yang menjadi pusat dari sirkuit sihir tubuhmu mengalami kontraksi berlebihan akibat tak terbiasa menerima kapasitas Mana sebanyak itu." **

Suara imut Jin yang terdengar keras namun khawatir disaat berssamaan cukup untuk membuat Naruto melupakan rasa sakitnya sesaat. Pemuda itu lalu mengubah posisi badannya menjadi berbaring dengan kepala yang beralas pada tangan kirinya. Iris ruby Naruto yang terlihat redup memandang sayu kearah langit dari dimensi buatan milik ibu angkatnya.

**"Sedikit lagi...kumohon...aku sedang mencoba menormalkan aliran Mana dalam sirkuit sihirmu, master."**

Tanpa terasa, rasa kantuk mulai dirasakan oleh pemuda pemegang gelar Slash Dog itu. Semilir angin yang entah darimana datanganya dapat Naruto rasakan berhembus tenang menerpa wajahnya. Helaian rambut pirangnya ikut bergoyang pelan mengikuti irama, seiring dengan terpejamnya mata dengan iris sewarna ruby yang penuh keagungan itu. Sebuah senyuman tipis penuh kepuasan dapat Naruto ukir pada bibirnya.

'_Dari sana...Kau bisa melihatnya kan, Kaa-chan? Aku menang... aku menang. Putramu telah berhasil membunuh salah satu dewa pembuat onar dari Olympus.'_

.

.

.

.

-**o0o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~ mau berapa kali dilihat pun ini tetap seperti mustahil"

Susano'o mengeluarkan helaan nafas lelah setelah berapa kali melihat video yang berhasil diambil oleh kakaknya. Putra angkat kakaknya telah membunuh dewa perang dari Olympus dan dia tak bisa menyangkal itu. Namun, lupakan itu, yang terpenting adalah wilayah Shinto tetap aman dan Naruto tetap... selamat.

Naruto...selamat?

Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh. Sepertinya saat video tadi dia sama sekali tak melihat kehadiran kakaknya. Hmm, bukankah jika kakaknya ikut bertarung melawan Ares, maka Naruto tak perlu mengalami masa kritis selama dua hari. Namun, jika dipikir lebih lanjut, kakaknya hanya seperti penonton yang menikmati pertarungan, kemudia masuk kedalam dimensi buatan setelah Naruto berhasil membunuh Ares.

Dewa perang itu terlihat memasang ekspresi rumit sebelum memandang Amaterasu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus...tajam?

"Namun, ada yang tak aku mengerti, Nee-sama"

Amaterasu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapat tatapan yang sedikit tajam dari sang adik. Aneh, tidak biasanya Susano'o berani menatapnya tajam seperti ini. Dan meski itu terjadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak cocok dengan pemikirannya. Hmm, mungkinkah dia berbuat salah?

"Dimana kau saat Naruto melawan Ares? Bukankah gegabah ketika membiarkan anak itu untuk melawan dewa itu seorang diri?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Amaterasu menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Jin, pria bergelar ksatria terkuat itu ikut mengalihkan atensinya pada Amaterasu. Iris coklatnya memandang heran kearah sang dewi yang nampak menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah bisa mengetahui kalau pertarungan itu terjadi semenjak Naruto berhasil menjebak Ares masuk kedalam salah satu dimensi latihan milikmu, Nee-sama. Namun mengapa kau tidak bersegera membantunya? Bukankah dia itu putramu? Sungguh...Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Nee-sama..."

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu semenjak Susano'o mengutarakan pertanyaannya, akhirnya Amaterasu mendongakkan wajahnya. Ekspresi sendu tercetak jelas pada paras cantik itu, bahkan iris onyx Amaterasu terlihat berkaca-kaca dalam posisi siap menangis kapan saja.

Melihat ekespresi yang terukir pada wajah Amaterasu tentu membuat Susano'o dan Jin tersentak kaget. Hei? Siapa yang tak terkejut ketika mengetahui sosok dewi Matahari yang terkenal tegas dan anggun ini menitikkan air mata? Dan juga, terakhir kali mereka melihat Amaterasu seperti ini adalah sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu, saat hari dimana Amaterasu kehilangan sosok yang telah dia anggap sebagai teman terbaik untuk selamanya.

Dengan lirih, Amaterasu berkata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat dengan jelas oleh mereka lelehan air mata yang mulai menghiasi pipi putih milik dewi matahari itu.

"Ne Susano'o, terlintaskah dalam pikiranmu bagaimana keadaanku saat itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**And Cut-**

**Yo! Apa kabar?! Lama tak jumpa**

**Yah, berhubung kedua fict ku sedang mengalami fase remake karena suatu hal yang menurutku penting, jadi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan mungkin aku akan update yang ini dulu.**

**Oke, langsung masuk ke pembahasan**

**Tama? Siapa itu? Maa~ kurasa dideskripsi sudah cukup jelas untuk kalian kenal bukan? Jadi silahkan tebak sendiri. Namun yang pasti, dia adalah salah satu anggota dua belas elite**

**Himejima, atau Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang pasti muncul dibenak kalian ketika aku menggunakan marga itu. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Sadisitic Queen Akeno Himejima. Lalu...apa hubungannya Akeno dengan Naruto, saudara kah? kakak adik kah? sepupu kah? atau cuma sebatas sama marga? Maa~ itu akan terungkap seiring dengan terupdatenya chapter.**

**Disini aku menceritakan tentang flashback dimana Naruto melawan Ares, meski hanya endingnya aja sih. Meski menang, Naruto harus menderita kritis selama dua hari.**

**Amaterasu sangat menyayangi Naruto? Ya! Tentu saja! Aku akan menceritakan alasan dibalik rasa kasih sayang Amaterasu terhadap putra angkatnya beberapa chap kedepan. Namun yang pasti, itu ada hubunganna dengan kematian sosok yang ditangisi oleh Amaterasu**

**Oke, kurasa itu aja pembahasan untuk chap kali ini**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran~**

**Juga dengan reviewnya...**.

**Mur4s4me... out!**


	3. chapter 2

Ditengah keramaian jalanan kuil Kiyomizu, seorang wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahunan terlihat sedang berjalan dengan senyuman tipis yang tak pernah hllang dari wajahnya. Iris onyx itu memandang bahagia kearah ribuan orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya.

"Ah~ mungkin aku harus lebih sering kemari."

Wanita itu berkata pelan ketika semilir angin menerpa lembut wajahnya. Rambut hitam yang dia biarkan tergerai indah sepunggung juga ikut berkibar pelan mengikuti irama angin yang alam bawakan. Merasa lelah karena terus berdiri, wanita itu lalu mencari tempat duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya, hanya sekitar dua puluh meter. Dengan pelan, wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekati bangku itu dengan senandung kecil yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu lalu menududukkan tubuhnya pada sisi bangku bagian kiri. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang menganggapnya egois dengan menduduki sebuah bangku sepanjang tiga meter seorang diri. Mungkin masih ada orang yang ingin duduk, mengingat betapa ramainya pengunjung kuil pada hari ini.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya duduk disini?"

Sebuah ucapan bernada lembut tiba-tiba mengalun ditelinganya. Dengan menolehkan kepalanya, wanita itu dapat melihat siapa sosok pemilik suara lembut itu.

Seorang wanita dengan paras menawan yang dia perkirakan berusia dua puluh tujuh tahunan. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah tergerai indah hingga pinggang menambah aura kecantikan yang dimiliki wanita itu. Perutnya terlihat mengembang dibalik balutan daster berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga sakura.

'_Mengandung kah? Bahagianya~'_

Dengan senyuman lembut yang dibarengi dengan anggukan kecil, dia lalu membalas ucapan wanita itu.

"Silahkan nona."

Wanita itu lalu mendudukkan diri disampingnya. Dapat dia lihat dengan jelas bahwa nafas wanita itu agak terengah disertai sedikit keringat menetes pada dahi putihnya, mungkin wanita itu baru saja berkeliling disekitar kuil.

Astaga, sebenarnya dimana suami wanita itu? Mebiarkan istri mudanya yang sedang hamil berkeliling seorang diri hingga kelelahan seperti ini, bukankah itu adalah tindakan bodoh dan tidak bertanggung jawab?

Dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, dia lalu mengambil sebuah botol air mineral yang tadi sempat dia beli didalam tas selempang miliknya. Setelah itu, dia lalu menyodorkan botol itu untuk wanita yang duduk disampingnya dengan ramah.

"Untuk anda, nona."

"Ah,umm...terimakasih."

Wanita tadi terlihat agak ragu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum yang dia sodorkan. Setelah membuka penutupya, wanita itu lalu mendekatkan mulut botol pada bibirnya, kemudian menegak air mineral pemberiannya hingga menyisakan setengah saja. Ah, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Duduk berdampingan tanpa saling mengenal bukanlah hal baik kan? Maka dari itu, setelah melihat wanita tadi meletakkan botol mineral pemberiannya, dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menanyakan nama wanita itu. Lagipula, bukankah lebih baik jika ada teman bicara daripada duduk berdiam diri?

"Sakaki Yumiko, anda ?"

Ucapnya pelan sebelum wanita tadi paham apa maksud dari perkataannya. Wanita itu lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah nama berhasil dia ucapkan dengan nada yang lembut disertai sebuah senyuman tipis yang terulas di bibir wanita itu.

"Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina."

.

.

.

.

**The Abnormal Slash Dog**

**Arc 1 : Tou-san**

.

.

.

.

"Hmm...tetap tidak banyak berubah."

Naruto bergumam pelan dengan langkah kaki yang terus bergerak melewati ruang untuk menerima tamu didalam mansion itu. Disampingnya, seorang gadis yang dia panggil sebagai Tama hanya mengulas senyuman kecil dengan pandangan mata yang sesekali melirik kearah wajah damai Jeanne yang sedang tertidur tenang dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Hah~ kami sampai dibuat terkejut ketika Jeanne-chan mampu mengeluarkan sihir kelas ultimate tingkat tinggi dengan daya hancur yang begitu mengerikan."

Mendengar perkataan gadis disampingnya membuat senyuman kecil terukir pada wajah Naruto. Masih terasa segar dalam ingatan pemuda dengan mata merah ruby itu ketika Jeanne tiba-tiba datang untuk memintanya menjadi lawan sparring.

[Hmm menarik...Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan berkeliling Kyoto jika kau berhasil memaksaku menggunakan Balance Breaker?]

[Sungguh?! Naruto-kun akan mengajakku berkeliling Kyoto?!]

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, sepasang iris ruby itu beradu pandang dengan mata keemasan milik gadis disampingnya. Ada yang sedikit mengganjal ditelinga Naruto ketika mendengar kata 'kami' yang terselip dalam kalimat yang Tama utarakan. Dengan pandangan sedikit heran Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Kalian... melihat pertandingan kami?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Tama tertawa halus dengan telapak tangan kanan yang menutupi bibirnya yang terbuka. Keanggunan tiba-tiba menguar. Dari dalam diri Tama, terpancar pesona seorang ratu yang mampu membuat Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sejenak.

**"Terpesona dengan tawa sang putri pertama huh?"**

'_Oh diamlah Jin'_

Naruto hanya menggumamkan nada bosan dalam hati ketika suara Jin tiba-tiba mengalun di telinganya.

Hei! Wajar saja kan kalau dia sedikit terpesona dengan gadis yang berada disampingnya ini. Kharisma yang dipancarkan oleh Tama benar-benar pada taraf yang berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya, mengingat kedudukan gadis itu sebagai putri pertama dari ratu yokai saat ini.

Tama, atau gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Tamamo itu mengehentikan tawanya. Pandangannya melembut menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir indah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula siapa yang tak penasaran ketika mengetahui Slash Dog terkuat sepanjang masa akan mengadakan sparring. Terlebih lagi yang menjadi lawannya adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan putri dari exorcist terkenal dan penyihir yang dikatakan sebagai legenda baru."

Mengabaikan tentang begaimana Tamamo bisa mengetahui masalah pribadi Jeanne, Naruto hanya mampu untuk tersenyum gugup ketika menedengar julukan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Slash Dog terkuat sepanjang masa, begitulah yang dikatakan oleh dunia supranatural ketika berbicara tentang pemilik jiwa Inugami masa kini. Meski terdengar berlebihan, namun yang dikatakan oleh mereka merupakan sebuah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Sosok manusia yang selalu membawa pedang hitam besar di punggungnya, baik itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tipe support layaknya sihir penyembuhan ataupun lingkaran teleportasi. Mereka hanyalah seorang Swordsman dengan kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata, serta bertarung dengan cara bar-bar tanpa kenal aturan.

_Itulah yang kau dapat ketika berbicara tentang pemegang jiwa Inugami sebelum Naruto._

Namun masa ini berbeda. Dunia supranatural telah dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok Slash Dog yang bisa dibilang menentang hukum alam yang telah tercatat sebelumnya. Bukan hanya seorang swordsman yang mumpuni, Naruto juga seorang penyihir dalam kategori jenius yang diberkahi dengan pola pikir diatas rata-rata. Dan dunia telah membuktikan itu ketika berapa banyak masalah mereka terselesaikan dengan menyewa Slash Dog sebagai seorang prajurit bayaran.

_Penyelesaian kasus pembunuhan berantai_

_Pengungkapan penggelapan dana_

_Pengamanan seorang bangsawan_

Dan masih banyak lagi. Bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, selama tidak menentang prinsipnya, setiap misi yang ditawarkan pasti akan dia lakukan, tentunya dengan bayaran yang setimpal dengan resiko yang ditanggungnya.

"Kau tau? Aku masih sedikit risih dengan julukan itu," ucap Naruto pelan kepada gadis disampingnya.

Suara tawa disertai obrolan ringan semakin jelas terdengar pada pedengarannya. Hmm, kalau tidak salah didepannya ini adalah letak ruang utama mansion, mungkin itu adalah suara anggota Elite 12 yang sedang bersenda gurau setelah jadwal latihan mereka usai.

"Ara~ kurasa itu sebanding dengan latihan kerasmu selama ini, Naruto. Bahkan kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran di akademi hanya karena alasan untuk berlatih."

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika Tamamo berkata tentang masa akademinya. Akademi bukanlah kenangan yang enak untuk dibicarakan ketika bersama dirinya. Maa~ itu sangat membosankan. Coba pikirkan apa manfaat dari menghitung sebuah angka dan huruf yang dipasangakan bersama? Tidak ada! Itu hanyalah perbuatan yang sia-sia!

Meski memiliki otak yang tergolong cerdas, namun perlu diketahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pelajar dengan tingkat kemalasan yang tinggi. Naruto hanya akan bersemangat pada mata pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan keterampilan bertarung ataupun sejenisnya. Dan karena itulah, meski Naruto memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang begitu mumpuni, Naruto tidak termasuk anggota Elite 12.

**"Dikeluarkan ketika baru saja menginjak tahun kedua karena alasan sering membolos? Bukankah itu merupakan rekor baru yang sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan, master?"**

_'Astaga Jin, apa nada bicaramu selalu sarkas seperti ini?'_

Cahaya lampu yang lebih terang masuk dalam penglihatan Naruto beserta Tamamo, dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah ruang keluarga berukuran luas dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang bersantai memenuhi pandangan mereka.

"Siapa yang bertamu, Tamamo-senpai?"

Sebuah kalimat terucap dari sosok remaja lelaki berambut putih yang sedang duduk didepan televisi berukuran besar. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah stik konsol game yang sedang ia mainkan bersama pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tak biasanya ada tamu berkunjung..."

Duduk diatas sofa dengan sebuah smartphone ditangannya, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek sebahu terdengar menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda tadi. Pandangannya kemudian beralih menatap Tamamo yang berjalan beriringan dengan sosok yang... entah kenapa cukup cukup familiar baginya. Dua pasang iris merah ruby itu bertemu sebelum...

"Naruto-senpai?!"

Sebuah kalimat dengan intonasi yang cukup untuk mengalihkan seluruh penghuni mansion sukses terlepas dari bibir gadis itu.

[H-hah?!]

[Naruto-senpai?!]

Meski agak berlebihan, Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan ucapan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Bukan hal aneh ketika mengetahui betapa antusiasnya mereka bertemu dirinya, mengingat betapa dikenalnya Naruto di kalangan para remaja berbakat itu. Terlebih lagi, adik sekaligus saudari kembarnya juga merupakan anggota Elite 12... setidaknya untuk dua tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat malam, semua"

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Nee-sama"

Susano'o hanya mampu menundukkan kepala dengan kalimat maaf yang terucap begitu lirih dan penuh penyesalan. Sebagai seorang adik, dia merasa begitu bersalah ketika dengan entengnya dia berkata bahwa kakaknya telah melakukan kesalahan yang membahayakan nyawa putranya sendiri.

[Naruto-kun berkata bahwa dia akan menghadapi dewa itu sendiri dan kau tau bagaimana reaksiku saat itu?!]

[Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang telah mebiarkan putraku mengalami masa kristis selama dua hari, namun...]

[Bukankah tugas seorang ibu adalah mendukung setiap keputusan yang dipilih anaknya, selama itu merupakan kebaikan?]

Setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Amaterasu kembali terngiang dalam kepala Susano'o. Rasa sedih itu... khawatir itu... penyesalan itu... semua dapat tergambar jelas ketika Amaterasu menceritakan sedikit kilas balik mengenai alasan mengapa dirinya membiarkan Naruto melawan Ares seorang diri.

Susano'o memang baru mengetahui tentang fakta bahwa Naruto berhasil membunuh Ares pada hari ini. Namun, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh kakaknya, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat diri Susano'o yakin bahwa sebenarnya Amaterasu juga tak rela membiarkan Naruto bertarung seorang diri.

"Sudahlah, angkat kepala kalian."

Amaterasu berbicara dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa pada pipinya, Amaterasu menatap Susano'o dan Jin dengan pandangan lembut.

"Jin, kau boleh kembali. Pulanglah kerumah dan temui istrmu, bukankah kau sudah meninggalkannya selama satu tahun lebih?"

Jin menegakkan badannya. Pandangannya menatap Amterasu dengan penuh hormat sebelum pergi dengan lingkaran sihir yang tercipta dibawah kakinya.

"Terimakasih dewi. Saya juga akan segera membahas permintaan anda dengan para tetua desa."

Setelah kembali menundukkan badannya hormat untuk sesaat, tubuh Jin sepenuhnya menghilang tertelan oleh lingkaran sihir teleportasi berwarna putih yang ia ciptakan.

_Tap Tap_

Langkah kaki tergerak dan Amterasu berjalan mendekati adiknya yang nampak masih diselimuti oleh aura suram. Dengan sedikit tepukan pelan, Amaterasu berkata sembari mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kembali. Kurasa Tsukoyomi telah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tapi-,"

"Aku paham, lain kali jangan diulangi oke?"

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh Susano'o, sebelum dewa itu menatap wajah kakaknya dengan senyuman tipis. Yah, mungkin lain kali dia harus berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum melontarkan kata-kata pedas terhadap dewi cantik itu. Bodohnya dia, mengapa masih ada rasa ketidakpuasan dalam hatinya pada sebuah keputusan telah diambil oleh sang dewi kebijaksanaan.

Kakak beradik itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar ruangan. Namun, sebelum sempat mencapai pintu keluar, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu tiba-tiba terbentuk dihadapan mereka. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul sosok Yokai berkepala gagak dengan pakaian perang yang melekat pada setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Tengu?"

Susano'o mengeryitkan dahinya ketika sosok yokai terkuat penjaga istana Kyoto itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Aneh, biasanya yokai yang menjadi penghubung antara ras yokai dengan para dewa Shinto ini akan memilih untuk menyampaikan berita atau pesannya di aula istana.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, dewi Amaterasu, dewa Susano'o." Tengu menurunkan badannya, melakukan posisi berlutut khas seorang ksatria. Meskipun dia adalah panglima ras Yokai, perilakunya ini menunjukkan betapa rendah dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan sosok dewi pemimpin Shinto. "Namun, ada kabar penting yang kami terima dari beberapa yokai yang sedang berpatroli di sekeliling gerbang terluar istana Kyoto."

"Katakan."

"Sekelompok manusia mecurigakan terlihat beberapa kali dihutan sekitar gerbang selatan..."

Tengu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata merah miliknya sempat beradu pandang dengan dua pasang iris onyx milik dewa bersaudara dari Shinto, sebelum yokai itu kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Dan salah satu dari mereka terlihat membawa sebuah tombak dengan aura suci yang terlalu sulit untuk disamarkan."

"Huh?!"

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ nyamannya..."

Sebuah desahan penuh kenikmatan terlepas dari bibir Naruto ketika hampir dari seluruh bagian badannya dimanjakan oleh hangatnya air pemandian. Rasa lelah yang muncul akibat bertarung dengan Jeanne terasa hilang menguap bersamaan dengan meningginya butiran air panas dari kolam pemandian.

Setelah sedikit berbicara dengan para juniornya-, setidaknya itulah sebutan Naruto untuk sebagian besar anggota Elite 12-, Naruto memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memenuhi permintaan untuk makan malam bersama. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa diundang pun Naruto sudah pasti ikut makan malam, mengingat keinginannya untuk menginap di mansion malam ini.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berendam pada sebuah kolam air panas alami yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Elite 12. Meski sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi biasa, namun rasa panas yang terasa begitu nyaman ini sudah lama ia rindukan. Terlebih lagi...

_Bulp Bulp_

'Woof'

Jin juga nampak menyukainya. Anak anjing itu terlihat mencul didepan Naruto dengan sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya yang ikut terendam oleh air. Dengan menatap Naruto imut, Jin menggoyangkan kepalanya, membuat cipratan air mengenai wajah pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu.

"Astaga Jin?!"

Dengan kasar Naruto mengusap air panas yang mengenai wajahnya. Mata merah miliknya menatap nyalang kearah Jin yang kembali berenang ke sisi lain kolam pemandian. Grr...sialan! gara-gara anjing bodoh itu, dia harus merasakan panasnya air pemandian pada wajahnya. Tak tahukah tida kalau itu sangat menyakitkan?!

Naruto merubah ekspresi pada wajahnya. Dan dengan seringai tipis yang terpampang, ribuan pemikiran jahat seketika terlintas dalam benak pemuda itu. Ufufufu~ lihat saja, anjing sialan itu pasti akan segera menerima akibatnya, ya...itu pasti!

_Tap Tap_

Derapan langkah kaki terdengar sebelum sebuah suara pemuda yang amat Naruto kenali menginterupsi dirinya

"Keberatan jika aku bergabung?"

Naruto hanya mengulas senyuman tipis ketika sosok itu mulai ikut meceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam. Melalui lirikan matanya, Naruto dapat melihat perawakan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Mulai dari rambut putih acak-acakan dengan ujung yang mencapai dagu, tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih yang agak pucat, sampai pada wajah tampan yang dihiasi oleh iris berwarna biru cerah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak sementara kau sudah berendam disampingku..." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mata merah miliknya menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan ramah sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda.

"...Karna."

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

"True Longinus..."

Susano'o berkata pelan dengan kepala yang dia sandarkan pada kedua punggung tangan yang saling bertautan dengan siku yang bertumpu pada permukaan meja makan. Iris onyxnya menerawang jauh, mengingat siapa yang memegang tombak pembunuh dewa itu .

"Cao-Cao yah? Kurasa bocah itu terlalu berani untuk menampakkan dirnya. Atau mungkin ceroboh? Maa~ bagaimana pendapatmu Nee-sama?"

Didepannya, duduk Amaterasu dengan jemari tangan kanan yang saling bertautan pada sebuah gagang teko yang berisi teh hangat. Dewi itu terlihat menuangkan teh kedalam cawannya, sebelum kembali meletakkan teko pada nampan yang terletak didekatnya.

"Hm...Bagaimana yah?" Amaterasu mengambil pegangan cawan teh didepannya Dewi itu mengangkat cawannya hingga didepan bibir, kemudiam menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari isi cawan itu. Setelah puas, Amaterasu lalu menyentuhkan pinggiran cawan dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, membiarkan sedikit demi sedikit minuman itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

Amaterasu sedikit mendesah nikmat sebelum kembali meletakkan cawannya. Teh herbal racikan Tsukoyomi memang tak ada duanya! Amaterasu pernah merasakan berbagai macam racikan teh herbal dari puluhan ahli, namun belum ada yang mampu menyaingi racikan dari adik perempuannya.

Setelah selesai menikmati teh herbalnya, Amaterasu kemudian menatap sosok wanita cantik berambut putih dengan usia dua puluh lima tahunan yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan misterius.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tsukoyomi?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsukoyomi itu hanya tertawa kecil ketika pertanyaan dari kakak laki-lakinya malah dialihkan padanya. Dengan membalas tatapan kakak perempuannya, Tsukoyomi terlihat mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Ara Ara~ mengapa pertanyaan dari Nii-sama malah Nee-sama tanyakan padaku?" Tsukoyomi lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil cawan didekatnya. Dewi bulan itu sedikit menghirup aroma yang menguar dari isi cawan sebelum membiarkan lidahnya merasakan nikmat dari teh herbal racikannya sendiri. Sependapat dengan kakaknya, selama ini belum ada yang mampu mengalahkan rasa nikmat dari teh herbal racikannya sendiri.

Dan Susano'o hanya mampu menatap dua saudaranya dengan pandangan bosan. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?! Bukankah yang terlihat disekitar istana Kyoto adalah salah satu dari dalang perang saudara dua tahun lalu? Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan dua dewi didepannya ini. Bukannya serius, mereka malah terlihat bersantai dengan cawan berisi teh didekatnya.

_Namun, sepertinya dewa Susano'o harus segera menarik kembali pemikirannya_

"Cao-Cao."

Amaterasu berucap pelan dengan pandangan yang menatap permukaan teh di cawannya. Namun, berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini nada yang digunakan oleh dewi matahari itu terdengar datar dan serius. Diikuti yang lain, suasana yang semula cair kini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semakin tegang bersamaan dengan menurunnya suhu udara disekitar mereka.

"Pemuda pemegang True Longinus yang menjadi salah satu pimpinan perang sipil dua tahun lalu. Lahir dari kalangan keluarga klan pahlawan pengguna tombak, tidak masuk Akademi Militer Shinto dengan alasan ingin memperdalam ilmu tombaknya."

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang dicapkan, Amaterasu mengakat wajahnya. Dengan iris onyx yang berkilat tajam, dewi itu memandang kedua adiknya dengan tatapan serius sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Sepertinya dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang Lancer sejati," tukas Tsukoyomi menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Iris amethyst dewi bulan itu memandang serius pada permukaan teh pada cawan yang terlihat berputar setelah dia mengangkat sendoknya.

"Kirim Naruto-kun, Karna-kun, dan Tamamo-chan kepada Yasaka besok pagi. Mereka bertiga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membasmi kelompok Cao-Cao."

Bukan hal aneh ketika Amaterasu lebih memilih dua orang yang masih dalam kategori remaja untuk dipasangkan dengan Naruto guna mengatasi permasalahan tentang munculnya kelompok Cao-Cao. Selain dengan kemampuan yang bisa dianggap terbaik diantara para anggota Elite 12 saat ini, Tamamo dan Karna juga memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman di dunia luar.

"Ara~ membiarkan kedua saudara bertemu untuk menambah kekuatan tempur kita, strategi yang bagus, Nee-sama."

Tsukoyomi berkata dalam senyuman tipis penuh misterius yang terukir indah pada bibirnya. Dewi bulan itu terlihat memandang kakaknya dengan iris amethys yang berkilat tajam. Dalam pandangan Tsukoyomi, rencana yang diutarakan kakaknya adalah sebuah keputusan yang amat bijak ditengah masa peningkatan kekuatan militer mereka setelah mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh Toujou Jin.

"Tapi, apakah keputusan yang bagus ketika membiarkan Naruto bertemu adiknya?"

Berbeda dengan Tsukoyomi, Susano'o malah terlihat mempertanyakan keputusan kakaknya. Bukan sepenuhnya tidak setuju, namun masih ada rasa mengganjal didalm hati Susano'o ketika secara tidak langsung rencana dari kakaknya adalah mempertemukan Naruto dengan adiknya.

Dia tau akan kekuatan Sacred Gear yang berada dalam diri adik Naruto, dan harus dia akui bahwa Sacred Gear itu layak disebut dengan Longinus jilid II. Kemampuan memanipulasi waktu bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dianggap remeh, terlebih lagi jika si pengguna sudah dapat memaksimalkan penggunaan dari Sacred Gearnya.

'_Aku masih tak percaya jika ada Sacred Gear yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Meski tidak dapat mengembalikan masa lalu, namun gadis itu masih bisa melihat masa depan secara sekilas.'_

Namun, membiarkan Naruto pergi untuk bertemu adiknya? Bukankah itu termasuk rencana yang...agak kurang pas? Terlebih lagi, Susano'o tau bagaimana percakapan terakhir yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

'_Tatapan itu...nada bicara itu...sikap itu seharusnya tidak dia tunjukan kepada kaaknya...dan mata miliknya...dia seperti seseorang yang telah dikhianati oleh sosok yang paling dia percaya.'_

Amaterasu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perbedaan pendapat dari kedua adiknya. Tidak, itu bukan berarti mereka tidak akur. Hanya saja, Amaterasu lebih suka jika mereka secara langsung menyuarakan tanggapan dari sebuah keputusan yang akan dia buat. Terlebih lagi, saling terbuka adalah salah satu kuncinya tentang menjaga keharmonisan sebuah keluarga?

Dewi itu terlihat mengangakat cawannya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan, kemudia meneguk isi cawan itu hingga habis. Sebuah desahan kecil terdengar sebelum Amterasu kembali memandang kedua adiknya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia tidak suasana terlalu larut dalam keseriusan. Dia benci itu. Amaterasu lebih menyukai suasana yang santai daripada tegang seperti yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Mengenai itu, aku akan berbicara dengan Naruto-kun secara pribadi nanti malam. Yang aku ingin kalian lakukan adalah menyiapkan rencana serta memberi tahu Yasaka tentang hal ini. Bilang padanya untuk memperketat penjagaan setiap gerbang masuk, tidak hanya bagian selatan saja."

Suara dentingan kecil terdengar ketika dewi matahari itu meletakkan kembali cawan pada piring kecil dibawahnya.

"Dimengerti~"

"Kami lakukan."

Anggukan paham dilakukan oleh Tsukoyomi dan Susano'o ketika mendengar keputusan akhir yang dikatakan kakak mereka. Dengan begini, diskusi mereka tentang kemunculan tiba- tiba salah satu bagian dari pemberontak klan Pahlawan telah selesai. Tiga dewa bersaudara itu terlihat mulai beranjak dari ruang diskusi sebelum sebuah teriakan dari beberapa orang maid beserta aroma makanan gosong secara instan membekukan langkah mereka.

"Errr... Tsukoyomi, bukankah kau tadi sedang memasak?"

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik_

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

"Hah~ leganya..."

Pemuda berambut putih itu terlihat mencelupkan badannya kedalam kolam air panas tepat disamping kiri Naruto. Kedua bagian lengan atas dia gunakan untuk bersandar pada sisi kolam sementara kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit malam Takamagahara yang dihiasi oleh milyaran bintang yang bersinar begitu indah.

Disampingnya, Naruto hanya mampu untuk tersenyum kecil ketika melihat salah satu teman kecilnya ikut berendam menemani dirinya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, kali ini siapa lawan sparringmu?" tanya Naruto sembari menolehkan kepalanya. Iris rubynya memandang heran kearah Karna yang sedari tadi belum sempat ia temui bersama anggota Elite 12 yang lain.

Karna menolehkan kepalanya. Iris biru miliknya sempat beradu pandang dengan mata merah milk Naruto sebelum pemuda itu mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Memorinya berusaha mengingat tentang laihan khusus yang dia jalani mulai seminggu terakhir ini.

"Aku meminta dewi Bishamon untuk melatihku bagaimana cara menambah daya hancur setiap sihir yang ku gunakan."

Mendengar jawaban dari temannya membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri. Menambah daya hancur katanya?! Dasar gila! tidak tahukah dia bahwa beberapa dari sihirnya sudah memiliki daya hancur diatas taraf normal yang bahkan Naruto tak akan ragu untuk menggolongkannya dalam kelas Ultiimate?!

Perlu diketahui bahwa satu-satunya remaja yang mampu untuk membuat Naruto bertarung secara serius adalah Karna. Selain karena pemuda itu merupakan keturunan setengah dewa, setiap serangan Karna juga merupakan sihir berbasis api berwarna kemerahan dengan suhu mencapai ribuan derajat celsius, setidaknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat logam murni sekelas wolfram menjadi cair layaknya susu kental manis.

Terakhir kali Naruto sparring dengan Karna adalah sekitar satu bulan lalu, dan hasilnya, dia mampu dibuat untuk menggunakan Balance Breaker secara terus menerus selama hampir dua jam! Dua jam oi?! Itu sudah hampir mencapai tingkatan yang sama dengan dewa bodoh yang pernah dia bunuh enam bulan lalu.

Belum lagi tingkat kehancuran yang ditimbulkan akibat sihir yang menjadi kartu As milik Karna. Apa itu namanya...Vasa...Vasavi...Shakti? Ya itu! Vasavi Shakti! Sebuah sihir yang mampu mencapai kelas satan tingkat rendah, dimana Karna akan menembakkan laser api berwarna kemerahan dari ujung tombaknya. Daya hancurnya? Tidak perlu dianyakan lagi. Dapat dijamin sepertiga Kyoto akan berubah menjadi lautan api dalam sekali serang.

Dan tadi dia bilang apa? Berlatih dengan sang dewi perang dari Shinto untuk menambah daya hancur setiap sihir tipe serangan miliknya?! Oh demi nama besar ibu angkatnya, Naruto tak akan ragu jika dalam beberapa tahun kedepan Karna sudah mampu menandinginya.

"Kau gila ya? Bukankah setiap sihir tipe serangan milikmu sudah memiliki daya hancur dengan taraf diatas kata normal?" Balas Naruto dengan senyuman yang belum hilang dari diwajahnya. Bukannya tak senang jika Karna mampu untuk menyamai dirinya, namun pasti ada alasan dibalik latihan khusus yang dilakukan Karna. Dan Naruto tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui itu

Karna lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap langit cerah tanpa awan yang alam sediakan untuknya malam hari ini.

"Jujur saja yah..." Suara Karna terdengar mengalu di telingan Naruto. Namun, Ini berbeda, nada yang digunakan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu terdengar lebih lirih dan...Naruto bisa merasakan ada kekecewaan yang terungkap dalam kalimat itu. "...Aku iri denganmu."

Dan Naruto hanya mampu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi masam.

'_Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lembat Karna pasti akan mengatakan ini,_' batin remaja itu seraya mendongakkan wajah masamnya hingga bertemu dengan indahnya bintang yang ikut menghiasi malam bersama dengan bulan.

**"Rasa iri yang muncul akibat perbedaan kekuatan, bukankah itu sudah menjadi hukum alam master?"**

Suara Jin tiba-tiba menggema di telinga Naruto. Nampaknya anjing itu masih bisa mendengar percakapan antara master dan temannya meski saat ini dia masih asik berenang melewati sela bebatuan yang terbentuk alami pada sisi timur kolam.

'_Yah, kau benar'. _Naruto membalas ucapan Jin dengan nada masam. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyadari rasa iri yang muncul dihati Karna ketika sparring terakhir mereka. Mata itu...Tatapan itu...Naruto dapat melihat kalau rasa cemburu muncul dihati Karna ketika dia berhasil mengalahkannya...untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Namun, tidak mungkin bukan kalau aku bilang 'Hey Naruto, aku iri denganmu, bagaimana kalau kau mati saja?" lanjut pemuda setengah dewa itu dengan nada yang mulai kembali terdengar normal. "Maka dari itu, aku berpikir, bukankah lebih baik untuk mencari cara bagaimana untuk merivalimu daripada mencari cara untuk membunuhmu?"

"Oh, kau terlalu jujur, Karna," tanggap Naruto dengan ekspresi masam yang masih kentara diwajahnya. Bukannya tidak suka kalau teman kecilnya ini jujur, tapi...apakah sampai rencana pembunuhan harus dikatakan juga? Jujur saja, Itu mengerikan oi?!

_'Aku tak tahu kalau Karna punya sisi mengerikan seperti itu...dia terlihat seperti adik bodohku yang marah ketika ku jahili.'_

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar ditengah tenangnya keadaan kolam pada malah hari itu. Karna merasa senang, sekaligus lega. Dengan bercerita seperti ini, dia dapat merasakan sebagian beban yang mengganggu pikirannya selama sebulan terakhir menguap, menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang terasa semakin dingin menusuk tulang.

"Yah, meski begitu, aku senang kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Naruto lalu berdiri, kemudian melilitkan handuk pada pingganggnya. Hari sudah semakin larut dan rasa lapar mulai mendera perutnya, mungkin setelah ini dia bisa menikmati makan malam bersama yang sudah tidak dia rasakan selama satu tahun terakhir. Setalah memanggil Jin untuk kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Kita teman kecil kau tau?" Karna juga ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat berdiri lalu mengaitkan handuk pada pinggangnya. Lagipula berendam terlalu lama juga tidak baik untuk tubuh. "Aku, kau, adikmu, Tamamo, dan Basara sudah saling mengenal semenjak kita belum bisa berbicara. Dan kini, kita akan bermusuhan hanya karena masalah perbedaan kekuatan? Sungguh, itu tindakan terbodoh yang pernah kupikirkan."

Karna lalu menyusul Naruto menuju ruang ganti dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir pada wajah rupawannya. Seperti dugaannya, bercerita pada Naruto akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Meski pada dasarnya, yang menjadi permasalahan adalah diri pemuda pemilik Canis Lykaon itu sendiri. Namun, ketika hendak memakai kembali pakaiannya, Karna agak dikejutkan oleh keadaan Naruto yang masih tetap menggunakan handuk sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tunggu dulu, apakah Naruto lupa membawa ganti?! Jangan katakan kalau teman pirangnya ini langsung datang ke mansion tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Etto, Karna? Boleh aku pinjam pakaianmu?"

'_Sudah kuduga'_

.

.

.

.

**And Cut~**

**Yo apa kabar? Lama nunggui? :v**

**Yah langsung aja ke pembahasan**

**Scene awal? Aku sangat terinspirasi dengan salah satu scene dari fanfic karya RiesA Afiela-senpai. Itu terasa sangat mengena kalian tau. Ijin? tentu saja aku udah minta ijin dari RiesA-senpai untuk mempublish scene ini.**

**Lalu siapakah sosok Sakaki Yumiko ini? Chara baru kah? itu akan terjawab seiring dengan terupdatenya chapter.**

**Kemunculan sosok baru, salah satu servant yang kuinginkan untuk bergabung dalam squad chaldea milikku, yah...masih sebatas keinginan, Karna. Disini aku membuatnya menjadi seorang Demigod untuk alasan tertentu. Dia juga merupakan teman Naruto sedari kecil bersama dua orang yang aku sebutkan di akhir chapter.**

**Coba tebak siapa tiga sosok dari Elite 12 yang sudah kusebutkan secara sekilas tadi. Rambut putih, rambut oranye, dan rambut pirang dengan mata berwarna ruby. Cluenya, dua orang pemuda dan satu orang perempuan, mereka semua kuambil dari tiga anime berbeda loh.**

**Gak ada scene bertarung? Yah masa setiap chap harus ada yang gebuk-gebukan? Lagipula aku juga harus menambahkan beberapa hal yang menjadi dasar untuk konflik kedepannya.**

**Spoiler? Chapter depan akan gebuk-gebukan seru yang menimbulkan adanya kematian dari beberapa chara yang bisa dianggap penting dalam dunia DxD, sekaligus menjadi latar pertemuan antara Naruto dengan adiknya yang mungkin sudah dapat kalian tebak namanya. Tapi ingat, ada dua heroine dari dua anime berbeda yang memiliki kekuatan berhubungan dengan waktu,dan keduanya menderita heterochromia alias mempunyai iris berbeda warna, _setidaknya itu yang kuketahui, _jadi jangan sampai salah tebak ya...**

**Oh iya, ada yang komen 'Unlimited Blade Works terlalu dipaksakan untuk dijadikan plot'. Emm, gini yah, memang pada dasarnya UBW itu sihir reality marble dimana penggunanya menciptakan sebuah dimensi buatan dengan jumlah pedang yang tak terbatas. Namun, coba cermati lagi scene pertarungan antara Naruto dan Ares, adakah disana saya menulis 'Dan dimensi buatan tercipta atau Naruto menciptakan dimensi buatan'? tentu tak ada bukan. Dengan kata lain, aku menggunakan nama UBW sebagai salah sihir khusus milik Naruto dan Jin yang ada di fanfic ini. Ingat, di fanfic ini ya...**

**Yap, kurasa cukup untuk kali ini.**

**Jangan lupa untuk review oke? Aku masihlah seorang remaja pemula yang butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian.**

**Mur4s4me out!**


	4. chapter 3

**Pesan : tolong baca Note pada bagian paling bawah ya**

.

.

.

.

"...Dan untukmu, Naruto."

Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat duduk lemah bersandar pada sebuah dinding bangunan dengan seorang bayi yang berada didekapannya. Didepannya, bersimpuh seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam terurai yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa sakit. Iris wanita berambut hitam itu terlihat merah membengkak akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar tak mengira bahwa sahabatnya akan pergi secepat ini. Terlebih lagi, dia pergi dengan meninggalkan dua orang bayi kembar yang baru saja selesai untuk disusui. Ghh...Kalau saja dia datang lebih cepat, pasti nyawa sahabatnya akan tertolong. Namun, apa daya jika takdir berkata lain.

Dia datang tepat ketika para gagak keparat itu tewas bersimbah darah dengan seluruh bagian tubuh yang tertusuk oleh puluhan pedang hitam. Dia terkejut, ternyata salah satu dari anak Kushina-, nama dari sahabatnya telah dalam mode Balance Breaker dari salah satu Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia lalu menciptakan sebuah segel untuk menahan lonjakan Mana dari Longinus itu agar tidak menghancurkan tubuh mungil dari putra Kushina.

Dan ketika hendak mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa dari Kushina sendiri, dia sudah terlambat. Sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya telah melubangi dada bagian kiri dari wanita berambut merah itu. Dia hanya bisa menumpahkan segala kekecewaan dengan meledakkan tekanan Mana miliknya sebelum berhasil ditenangkan oleh diri Kushina sendiri.

[Tenanglah, kau bisa mengganggu mereka]

Dengan penuh kasih, dia mendekap salah seorang bayi yang berada ditangannya yang terlihat hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Dia mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada bayi itu ketika sang ibu kandung sedang berbicara dengan kakak sekaligus saudara kembarnya, untuk yang pertama...dan terakhir.

"Kau akan menemui banyak rintangan pada jalan kehidupanmu, sayang. Jiwa Inugami yang berada didalam tubuhmu akan menjadi anugerah sekaligus cobaan yang akan kau lalui. Namun ketahuilah, Kaa-chan selalu mendukungmu pada setiap jalan yang kau pilih..."

Wanita berambut merah itu lalu melirik kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman lemah yang terukir begitu menyedihkan. Dia terlihat menggerakkan tangan kirnya seraya berkata dengan pelan setelah selesai berbicara dengan putranya.

"Yumiko, bisa kemarikan dia sebentar?"

Dia lalu bergerak mendekati sahabatnya, kemudian memberikan bayi yang berada dalam dekapannya kepada ibu kandungnya. Dengan lemah, wanita berambut merah itu mengendong kedua anak kembarnya, kemudian mendekap mereka erat.

"Maaf jika kaa-chan tidak bisa bersama kalian untuk waktu yang lebih lama Naruto, Claudia. Namun, ingatlah pesan Kaa-chan baik-baik. Kaa-chan tidak akan menuntut balas dendam dari kalian, semua kebenaran ini berhak untuk kalian ketahui, dan untuk selanjutnya, keputusan ada ditangan kalian masing masing."

Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sahabatnya berikan kepada kedua bayi berambut pirang yang berada didekapannya. Meski dengan meninggalkan sisa darah pada dahi mereka, namun kedua bayi itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu damai tertidur dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Naruto, jaga adikmu, dan Claudia, sayangilah kakakmu. Jadilah saudara kembar yang saling mendukung satu sama lain. Sebenarnya... hiks sebenarnya... masih banyak hiks yang Kaa-chan ingin sampaikan. Kaa-chan ingin melihat kalian tumbuh...melihat kalian dewasa...melihat kalian menikah hiks... Kaa-chan ingin melihat kalian menjadi orang tua..."

"Oh Kushina..."

Pada akhirnya, dia tidak dapat menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pemandangan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Dengan bergerak pelan, dia lalu ikut mendekap tubuh kedua bayi mungil itu bersama dengan sahabatnya.

Merasakan lelehan air mata mengenai wajah mereka membuat bayi dengan nama Naruto dan Claudia itu terbangun menangis. Sangat menyayat hati ketika mendengar tangisan dari kedua bayi itu. Mereka seperti tau jika sang ibu, yang menjadi satu-satunya orang tua bagi mereka pergi untuk selamanya.

"...Maaf membuat kalian terbangun, Naruto, Claudia. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat, namun ingatlah jika Kaa-chan...selalu...menyayangi...kalian."

Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak mata Kushina terlihat mulai menutup dengan meninggalkan sisa tetesan air mata. Wajah cantik itu nampak begitu damai, seiring dengan terukirnya sebuah senyuman kecil yang terlihat bergitu indah.

"Jaga mereka, Yumiko"

Sebuah bisikan kecil secara tiba-tiba mengalun lembut di kedua pendengarannya. Setelah menghapus lelehan air mata yang menghiasi pipinya, dia lalu mengambil kedua bayi kembar itu, kemudian mendekap mereka dengan erat.

"Pasti Kushina...itu pasti."

.

.

.

.

**The Abnormal Slash Dog**

**Arc 1 : Tou-san**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam semua karakter dari pemilik aslinya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto muncul dari ketiadaan dengan menggunakan lingkaran teleportasi khas miliknya. Didepannya, sebuah pemandangan malam berupa indahnya danau yang diterangi oleh sinar rembulan terlihat memanjakan matanya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, dan ketika pandangannya mendapati sosok wanita yang duduk ditepi danau, dia tersenyum. Dengan langkah pelan pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sosok yang terlihat di penglihatannya, dan ketika jarak mereka inggal terpaut beberapa meter, sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut mengalun diteliga Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu bersantaimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan wanita itu. Dan dengan langkah pelan, dia berjalan mendekat sebelum mendudukkan diri tepat disampingnya.

"Sama sekali tidak, Kaa-sama."

Amaterasu tersenyum lembut. Rencana untuk berbicara dengan Naruto ternyata langsung dia lakukan dengan memanggil putranya kemari. Yah, setidaknya ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara, mengingat ditempat inilah Amaterasu menyendiri jika merasa lelah ataupun sekedar ingin bersantai.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Kaa-sama bicarakan? Misi lagi kah?"

Naruto bertanya dengan iris ruby yang memandang heran kearah ibundanya. Bukan hal aneh ketika dewi Amaterasu memanggilnya untuk bicara pribadi, mengingat dengan nama ibundanya-lah dia menerima misi. Namun, biasanya dewi matahari itu lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengannya ketika siang hari di ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi agak berat. Kilatan serius terlihat pada sorot mata Amaterasu yang memandang putranya tajam. Ini merupakan misi yang cukup berat bagi Naruto. Bukan dalam artian fisik, namun mental. Setidaknya Amaterasu ingin putranya lebih menguatkan tekadnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalani misi ini.

"Beberapa kali kelompok Cao Cao terlihat memantau gerbang kompleks istana Kyoto Naruto-kun. Kaa-sama ingin kau membereskan mereka."

Sebuah sentakan kecil terlihat pada badan Naruto ketika dia mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Amtarasu. Cao Cao? Tentu Naruto sangat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Dia adalah salah satu dalang dari perang saudara dua tahun lalu. Seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahunan yang merupakan pemegang tombak pembunuh dewa, True Longinus. Memang, secara pribadi Naruto belum pernah bertarung dengannya, namun setidaknya dirinya mengetahui seluk beluk pria itu melalui dewi Amaterasu ataupun informasi yang dia dapatkan ketika menjalankan misi.

Setidaknya ada enam orang yang Naruto ketahui merupakan anggota dari kelompok Cao-Cao, dan semuanya merupakan anggota klan pahlawan yang berkhianat kepada mitologi Shinto. Ditambah lagi, tiga dari mereka merupakan pemilik Longinus, seorang pendekar pedang, dan dua orang pengguna Sacred Gear berbahaya.

Tentu akan menjadi sebuah keuntungan jika mereka kembali memihak kepada Shinto. Namun sayangnya kepercayaan Amaterasu pada mereka sudah habis sehingga dia meminta Naruto untuk mebersihkannya.

Namun, yang paling menjadi beban pikiran untuk Naruto adalah adiknya sendiri. Yah, semua karena adik bodoh itu merupakan salah satu anggota dari kelompok Cao Cao. Ck, dasar gadis merepotkan. Tidak sadarkah dia kalau kepergiannya malah menambah beban untuk kakaknya?

Melihat raut wajah rumit yang terukir pada paras tampan putranya membuat ekspresi Amaterasu sedikit melunak. Dia tau apa yang menjadi beban pikiran pemuda itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Claudia, gadis yang menjadi kembaran Naruto sekaligus putri angkatnya. Sebenarnya ada rasa sesal pada diri Amterasu ketika membiarkan putrinya bersama dengan para pemberontak klan pahlawan, namun apa daya jika takdir berkata lain.

"Kaa-sama tau kau memikirkan adikmu Naruto-kun. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah putri yang sudah ibumu titipkan untuk Kaa-sama. Jadi bawalah dia pulang, setelah itu kita akan urus seluruh konsekuensi yang dia tanggung akibat terlibat dalam kasus pemberontakan."

Mereka tau ini sulit. Tetua Klan Pahlawan sudah memutuskan bahwa hukuman bagi para pemberontak adalah kematian dan sayangnya, Claudia termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin saja dengan adanya Naruto dan Amaterasu dapat sedikit meringankan hukuman yang diterima Claudia, namun yang pasti adalah gadis itu tetap akan menerima hukuman berat.

"Terimakasih, Kaa-sama. Aku akan pergi keistana Yasaka-sama dini hari nanti."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Tanpa diminta pun ibundanya sudah paham akan keinginannya untuk membawa adiknya kembali, meski dengan konsekuensi berat yang akan diterima gadis bodoh itu. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Claudia tetaplah menjadi adik yang harus ia jaga.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa ajak Karna-kun dan Tamamo-chan. Mereka pasti senang mendapat misi bersama dengan Slash Dog terkuat sepanjang masa." Amaterasu berkata lembut disertai kerlingan mata menggoda yang sukses mebuat rona merah tipis sempat mucul di wajah Naruto.

Oh demi apapun, setelah melakukan misi diberbagai tempat, Naruto masih belum menemukan wanita dengan kecantikan yang melebihi ibu angkatnya, terlebih dengan senyuman menggoda yang tak mungkin Naruto dapatkan pada hari-hari biasa.

"Ah, kau membuatku malu Kaa-sama."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal seraya berusaha menahan detakan jantungnya yang sempat melonjak. Setelah kembali normal, dia lalu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai anggota Elite 12, Kaa-sama."

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa hingga kau memanggil kami, Naruto?"

Suara yang terdengar begitu serius mengawali pembicaraan pada malam hari itu. Di salah satu sudut tepi danau yang dihiasi oleh indahnya rembulan, dua lingkaran sihir berbeda warna muncul dibelakang Naruto.

Memang, setelah pembicaraannya dengan dewi Amaterasu usai, Naruto langsung memanggil Karna serta Tamamo untuk berdiskusi tentang misi yang akan mereka jalani besok. Bukannya terburu-buru, namun dirinya lebih suka jika mereka memiliki persiapan yang matang sebelum menjalani misi.

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga wajahnya dapat beradu pandang dengan lawan bicaranya. Dengan ekspresi serius, pemuda itu bersuara dengan nada datar.

"Duduklah, ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Tak ingin bertanya lebih banyak, Tamamo dan Karna lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat didepan Naruto. Mereka tau jika suatu hal yang akan disampaikan oleh teman kecil mereka adalah masalah yang serius, melihat bagaimana ekspresi dan nada yang digunakan Naruto ketika bertemu mereka.

Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir penyimpanan diatas telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar beberapa dokumen berbentuk kertas yang Naruto bagikan kepada Tamamo dan Karna.

"I-ini?"

Sebuah anggukan kepala dari Naruto sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa penasaran dari mereka. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, sebuah layar proyeksi muncul diantara ketiga teman kecil itu, menampilkan sebuah foto seorang pria berambut biru dengan usia dua puluh lima tahunan yang sedang memegang sebuah tombak berbentuk unik. Disamping foto itu, terdapat tulisan yang merupakan data diri dari pria berambut biru itu.

"Dokumen ini berisi data diri tentang kelompok Cao Cao. Tadi, Kaa-sama meminta kalian untuk menemaniku menangani masalah yang ditimbulkan mereka," ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat dokumen yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

"Jelaskan."

Setelah itu, Naruto lalu menjelaskan kepada dua teman kecilnya tentang pembicaraan dengan dewi Amterasu beberapa saat lalu. Mulai dari masalah terlihatnya Cao Cao beserta kelompoknya disekitar gerbang komplek istana Kyoto sampai dari detil misi yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan selama penjelasan itu, mereka dapat merasakan dinginnya aura seorang Slash Dog masa kini.

Baru ketika Naruto selsesai berbicara, suasana mulai kembali sedikit mencair. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu meletakkan dokumen yang berada digenggamannya, kemudian dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas, dia mengambil sesuatu dari sihir penyimpanannya.

Sebuah botol berwarna gelap dengan ukuran cukup besar disertai tiga cawan kecil adalah benda yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Dan dengan pandangan yang melembut, Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya seraya menuangkan isi dari botol itu pada cawan-cawan yang kosong.

"Siahkan bertanya, tak perlu terlalu tegang seperti itu." Naruto berkata sembari menyodorkan dua cawan yang telah berisi cairan berwarna kemerahan kepada Karna dan Tamamo. Dengan anggukan kecil mereka menerima cawan yang disodorkan Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Ah, terimakasih."

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Tamamo dan Karna menyentuhkan pinggiran cawan pemberian Naruto dengan bibir mereka yang sedikit terbuka, sebelum kemudian membiarkan isi cawan itu memanjakan indra pengecap mereka.

Desahan nikmat terdengar dari dari kedua teman Naruto setelah mereka meletakkan cawan pada tempat yang kosong disekitar mereka. Seperti biasa, hanya anggur kelas atas lah yang selalu dibawa Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Ini anggur pilihan dari surga yang diberikan oleh Seraph Gabriel loh~"

Mereka tak perlu terkejut tentang bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa mendapatkan anggur yang katanya dari surga itu. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kontak dalam misi? Ingat, Naruto adalah prajurit bayaran, jadi wajar saja jika dia bisa mendapat anggur dari surga sebagai imbalan misi yang diberikan kepadanya dari fraksi malaikat.

"Nikmat seperti biasa, kau selalu membawa anggur dengan kualitas yang tinggi."

"Uhm, Karna benar Naruto. Anggur yang kau bawa tidak pernah lelah untuk memanjakan lidah kami."

Setelah menyesap kembali isi cawannya hingga kosong, Karna lalu mengambil kembali dokumen yang dia letakkan pada paha kirinya. Setelah membacanya sedikit, dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Oke, disini dikatakan jika jumlah anggota kelompok Cao Cao ada enam termasuk dirinya. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan siapa saja mereka?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan Naruto sebelum dia mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang terangkat. Dan seketika foto yang tergambar pada layar proyeksi ditengah mereka berubah, memperlihatkan lima orang yang berdiiri membelakangi Cao Cao. Tak lama berselang, foto itu terpusat pada seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan usia enam tujuh belas tahunan.

"Kita mulai dari dia..."

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

"Hei? kira-kira apa tanggapan pihak Shinto ketika mengetahui berita tadi yah?"

Pada sebuah menara yang terletak di samping gerbang selatan komplek istana Yokai, sosok berkepala harimau terdengar bertanya kepada teman yang berdiri disampingnya. Setelah berita mengenai kemunculan sosok pemegang tombak suci tersebar dikalangan dikalangan para prajurit elite, ratu mereka, Yasaka-sama langsung memerintahkan untuk memperketat penjagaan pada gerbang masuk komples istana Kyoto, terlebih lagi untuk malam hari.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap sosok yokai dengan sepasang sayap elang yang menghiasi punggungnya. Mata dengan iris vertikal itu selalu memandang awas pada lebatnya pepohonan yang menghiasi pinggiran jalan setapak menuju koplek istana. "Apa kau meragukan dewimu?"

"Bukan begitu, baka," ujar yokai harimau tadi menyela ucapan temannya. Yokai harimau itu menolehkan kepalanya sehingga iris emas miliknya beradu pandang dengan iris kuning tajam milik temannya. "Tapi, sampai saat ini mereka sama sekali belum memberikan tanggapan. Bukankah hal yang kita beritahukan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting?" lanjutnya dengan nada lemah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hah~ tak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Yokai elang itu berujar pelan setelah membuang nafasnya lelah. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah botol alumunium yang terletak disamping kirinya, kemudian menuangkan isinya pada sebuah gelas yang terletak didekat botol tadi. "Ingat apa yang dilakukan dewi Amaterasu pada tragedi sepuluh tahun lalu?"

Yokai harimau itu mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya. Masih teringat jelas dalam kepalanya tentang bagaimana tindakan pemimpin mitologi Shinto itu terhadap tragedi yang menimpa kaum yokai sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Dewi Amaterasu bahkan sampai turun dari istana kebesarannya hanya demi menghentikan konflik yang kaum kita alami, dan kau masih meragukannya? Kurasa kau kurang tidur."

Yokai elang lalu menyodorkan gelas dengan isi yang terliihat mengepul kepada teman berjaganya malam ini. "Ini kopi, minumlah agar pikiranmu terjaga," ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis yang dibalas ucapan terimakasih dari temannya. Setelah itu, dia lalu kembali melanjutkan pengawasannya sebelum beberapa siluet terlihat remang-remang berjalan medekati pintu gerbang.

Yokai elang menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat, dan setelah siluet itu terkena pancaran sinar rembulan, dia membelalakkan matanya.

Itu nyata! Tiga orang berjubah dengan postur manusia normal sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Dengan sedikit panik, dia lalu mengguncangkan uubuh temannya yang nampak masih menikmati kopi yang belum lama dia berikan.

"Apa yang kau-,"

"Diam dan lihat itu," ujar yokai elang dengan datar yang membuat temannya mengernyit heran. Setelah paham akan situasi mereka, Yokai harimau lalu berdiri, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata yang menyipit pada arah yang ditunjukkan oleh temannya.

"Dengar, aku akan turun untuk memastikan siapa mereka, sementara kau kembali dan laporkan ini pada panglima." Yokai Harimau itu berkata pelan yang dibalas dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan 'apakah kau serius?' oleh temannya

"Tentu, meskipun samar, aku dapat merasakan dua dari mereka adalah manusia dan salah satunya merupakan pengguna sacred gear."

'_Justru itu yang membuatku khawatir bodoh. Kau kira siapa yang kita temui tadi siang hah?'_

Mengabaikan pemikirannya, yokai elang itu hanya mampu mempercayakan masalah ini pada teman harimaunya. Yah, lagipula ini adalah rencana yang lebih efektif, mengingat perbedaan statistik kekuatan yang ada pada diri mereka berdua. Meski dia lebih unggul dari sisi kecepatan, namun temannya lebih unggul dalam hal pertarungan langsung. Jadi akan lebih menguntungkan jika dia yang pergi melapor sementara temannya berusaha untuk menahan mereka.

Yokai elang lalu berbalik dengan sayap yang telah terbentang. Sebelum terbang, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menolehkan terlebih dahulu kepalanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali, jadi jangan mati."

Yokai harimau hanya memberi jawaban dengan anggukan kepala disertai sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Setelah melihat kepergian temannya, pandangan yokai harimau itu menajam disertai aura kekuningan yang telah menyelimuti kakinya. Dan dalam sekali lompatan, dia langsung turun tepat didepan gerbang, menghadang langkah dari tiga sosok asing yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Berhenti disitu, tuan-tuan," ujar yokai harimau dengan tangan yang terangkat kedepan dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka.

Ketiga sosok itu terlihat menghentikan langkah ketika sosok yokai berkepala harimau secara tiba-tiba turun dari menara penjaga. Tak ingin membantah, mereka diam berdiri dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

Yokai harimau itu mengulas senyuman tipis ketika para orang asing itu sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan terhadap perintahnya. Dia lalu melangkah kakinya untuk bergerak mendekati mereka dengan mata kuning menyala ditengah gelapnya dini hari.

"Tolong buka jubahnya dan katakan apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Yokai Harimau itu bertanya dengan nada datar disertai sedikit rembesan aura senjutsu kekuningan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia tak ingin berkompromi terhadap ketiga sosok yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Dua dari mereka dapat dia yakini memiliki aura manusia, yang artinya, dapat dipastikan mereka berasal dari klan pahlawan. Namun, berjalan diwaktu dini hari adalah sesuatu yang tak wajar dilakukan oleh para anggota klan pahlawan yang tinggal bersama para yokai di komplek istana Kyoto.

Yokai harimau mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tak melihat reaksi apapun yang ditampilkan oleh ketiga sosok didepannya. Dengan rasa curiga yang semakin bertambah, dia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan disertai aura senjutsu yang semakin terasa kental. Bahkan, retakan kecil terlihat pada tanah yang menjadi bekas pijakannya

"Tolong lakukan apa yang saya perintahkan, tuan-tuan. Kita tak menginginkan adanya kekerasan bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berubah menjadi dingin menusuk. Iris kuning menyala miliknya menatap tajam wajah gelap para sosok misterius yang tertutup oleh bayangan tudung jubah mereka secara bergantian.

_'Tak bereaksi setelah menerima 50 persen tekanan Touki milikku? mereka bukan anggota klan pahlawan biasa.'_

Tak ingin mengambil resiko, yokai harimau itu melompat mundur, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Pendar kekuningan seketika meledak menyelimuti tubuhnya dibarengi dengan melayangnya bebatuan kecil yang berada disekitarnya.

Ini buruk! Benar-benar buruk! Jangan-jangan mereka adalah kelompok orang bernama Cao Cao yang dikatakan memiliki tombak pembunuh dewa, True Longinus yang dia intai pagi tadi. Dan jika asumsinya benar, maka yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah menahan mereka, setidaknya sampai bala bantuan yang dibawa oleh temannya sampai.

'_Mereka tetap tak bereaksi setelah merasakan seluruh Touki yang bisa kukendalikan? Kuharap elang itu segera kembali.'_

Yokai harimau lalu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada. Aura kekuningan yang menyelimutinya seketika terserap menuju kedua telapak tangan yang masih saling bersentuhan didepan dadanya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat, dia menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah dibawahnya.

Pendar kuning yang semula terpusat pada kedua telapak tangan yokai harimau seketika menyebar mengelilingi tiga sosok asing didepannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kekkai berbentuk setengah bola dengan ukuran sedang tercipta mengurung mereka.

"Hah...Hah...maaf tuan-tuan hah..setidaknya tunggulah disitu sampai teman saya tiba-hah...sial..."

Yokai harimau itu berkata dengan kalimat yang tersengal-sengal. Membuat kekkai dengan tingkat kepadatan energi alam yang tinggi ternyata sangat menguras stamina serta touki miliknya. Tak kuasa menahan lelah yang diterima oleh tubuhnya, yokai harimau lalu duduk bersandar pada batang pohon tumbang yang berada didekatnya.

_Krak !_

Sebuah suara layaknya retakan kaca yang akan pecah membuyarkan pikirannya. Dan ketika menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara itu, seketika matanya membola tak percaya.

Mustahil! Kekkai yang dia buat dengan sepenuh tenaga bisa diretakkan hanya dengan menggunakan sentuhan tangan?! Oke, dia mungkin lebih lemah dari panglima Tengu, namun untuk meretakkan kekkai buatannya, mereka setidaknya membutuhkan serangan sihir kelas mengengah.

Namun, ternyata kenyataan telah mengkhianati pemikirannya. Pada pandangan matanya yang bersinar terang, salah seorang dari sosok asing itu mampu membuat keretakan pada kekkai buatannya hanya dengan menggunakan sentuhan lima ujung jari tangan kanannya. Dan tak lama berselang, keretakan kekkai buatannya mulai menjalar hingga pada akhirnya pecah terurai menjadi serbuk cahaya kekuningan.

"Huh?"

Dan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, sebuah kekkai berwarna ungu tercipta menggantikan kekkai buatannya. Sebuah siluet sosok bersayap terlihat turun dari ketinggian. Bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan yokai yang termasuk dalam jajaran prajurit kelas elite seketika bermunculan mengerubungi tiga sosok mieterius itu.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sosok yokai berkepala elang yang menjadi penjaga gerbang tadi langsung menghampiri teman harimaunya. Dia lalu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka, dan seketika sebuah botol bening berisi cairan berwarna kekuningan muncul dari lingkaran sihir penyimpanannya.

Yokai elang lalu menyodorkan botol kecil yang baru saja dia ambl dari sihir penyimpanan kepada temannya. Dan dengan tangan yang terulur pelan, yokai harimau menerima sodoran botol yang diberikan oleh yokai elang, kemudian meminum isinya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Hah~ seperti yang kau lihat-hah... aku hanya kelelahan," ujar yokai harimau seraya berusaha menegakkan badannya. Stamina dan touki miliknya dapat dia rasakan berangsur membaik setelah cairan tadi habis ditenggaknya. Itu adalah ramuan khusus bernama elixir yang dibuat oleh pihak Shinto guna menandingi air mata phoenix yang hanya dimiliki oleh ras iblis.

Kedua penjaga itu kemudian menggulirkan matanya, menatap sebuah kekkai ungu kehitaman yang terbentuk mengurung tiga sosok asing yang baru saja mereka tamui. Disekeiling kekkai itu, puluhan yokai yang termasuk dalam kalangan prajurit kelas elite terlihat dalam posisi bersiaga dengan senjata yang teracung. Para yokai itu berdiri tepat dibelakang sosok yokai berkepala gagak yang nampak mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan guna menjaga kestabilan kekkai.

"Katakan tujuan kalian memasuki wilayah kami!"

Yokai gagak yang berdiri paling depan berteriak kepada tiga sosok asing yang sedang berada dalam kekkai buatannya. Setelah mendapat laporan bahwa muncul sosok asing yang terlihat mencurigakan didepan gerbang utara komplek istana, dia langsung memerintahkan kepada seluruh pasukan yang telah dalam kedaan siaga untuk bergegas. Dan dia bersyukur bahwa bawahannya masih sempat untuk menahan mereka sebelum bisa memasuki gerbang.

"Tak ingin bicara eh?" yokai gagak itu bergumam pelan dengan iris merah yang tak bisa lepas untuk menatap tiga sosok itu dengan pandangan tajam. Tak lama berselang, dia lalu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka secara perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, kekkai ungu yang masih dalam kendalinya juga ikut mengecil.

"Tak apa, aku bisa menghancurkan kalia-huh?"

Kalimat yang dia ucapkan seketika terhenti ketika melihat keretakan mucul pada kekkai buatannya. Dan tak lama berselang, kekkai itu pecah layaknya sebuah kaca tipis yang dilempari batu ketika salah satu dari ketiga sosok asing itu menghantamkan tinjunya.

Dia-, tidak bukan hanya dia, namun semuanya terkejut. Kekkai buatan panglima ras Yokai, Tengu yang bahkan dikatakan mampu menahan sihir kelas tinggi sekalipun berhasil dihancurkan tanpa sebuah serangan sihir yang berarti?! Tiga sosok itu benar-benar berbahaya.

Mengabaikan rasa terkejutnya, Tengu mencabut pedang yang berada dipingangnya, kemudian berteriak dengan pedang yang terangkat diatass kepalanya.

"Semua siap untuk bertempur!"

"""Ouh?!"""

Secara serentak semua pasukan yokai maju menyerang tiga sosok asing yang telah berani memasuki wilayah mereka tanpa izin. Namun, ketika jarak tersisa beberapa meter lagi, salah satu dari tiga sosok asing itu terlihat membuka tudung kepalanya, membuat semua langkah yang tertuju kearahnya berhenti membeku.

Kini nampaklah sosok perempuan jelita berusia dua puluhan dengan rambut sewarna sakura terurai lembut yang agak bergelombang. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir pada bibirnya ketika melihat reaki yang ditampilkan oleh para perajurit yokai yang hendak menyerangnya.

"K-kau?!"

Tengu hanya bisa menjatuhkan pedang yang berada digenggamannya. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengetahui kepada siapa dia mengacungkan pedangnya. Dan dengan iris mata yang mengecil, Tengu lalu menundukkan badannya seraya berkata dengan intonasi yang agak dikeraskan.

"T-tuan putri pertama, Tamamo-hime?!"

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : Tou-san

.

.

.

.

Pada sebuah ruangan yang berinterior klasik khas Jepang, sosok wanita dewasa berambut pirang panjang nampak mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut diwajahnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu bahagia ketika menerima kabar bahwa putri pertamanya telah kembali. Dan dengan senandung kecil yang mengalun lembut dari bibirnya, wanita itu selalu menatap satu-satunya pintu pada ruangan itu dengan rasa rindu yang amat sangat.

_Srett_

Ketika pintu sukses terbuka, sosok perempuan berambut sakura lembut yang dibiarkan terurai hingga punggung sukses membuat senyumannya semakin melebar. Dan dengan nada halus, wanita itu lalu menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Tamamo."

"Ya, lama tak bertemu, haha-ue."

Suara Tamamo terdengar menjawab ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar dari ibunya. Dan diiringi Naruto serta Karna yang berjalan dibelakangnya, Tamamo lalu melangkah mendekati ibunya yang langsung disambut dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ibu merindukanmu, Tamamo," wanita berambut pirang itu berucap pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang merupakan putri pertamanya."Sangat merindukanmu..."

Dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang terulas, Tamamo membalas pelukan dari ibunya. Dua tahun tidak bertemu juga membuat dia merasakan perasaan yang sama, Rindu. "Tama juga merindukan haha-ue."

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Karna hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan sebuah lengkungan kecil yang menghiasi bibir mereka. Rasa senang muncul dihati kedua pemuda itu ketika melihat Tamamo bertemu kembali dengan satu-satunya orang tua yang dimilikinya, mengingat bahwa ayah Tamamo sudah tiada sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

Yasaka-, setidaknya itulah nama dari ibu Tamamo melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap putrinya dengan pandangan lembut. Jika dilihat lebih dalam, putrinya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang amat cantik, namun memancarkan aura dewasa disaat yang bersamaan. Perpaduan itu membuat kharisma yang menguar dari dalam diri Tamamo meningkat beberapa tingkatan hingga mampu memikat lelaki manapun yang melihatnya.

"Baik, sepertinya haha-ue juga begitu," ujar Tamamo yang ikut melepaskan pelukannya. Iris emas gadis itu menatap wajah dari ibunya yang nampak tak berubah sama sekali meski sudah dua tahun tidak mereka bertemu. Hmm mungkin inikah kekuatan dari pemurnian energi alam yang dikatakan mampu menghentikan penuaan? Maa itu bisa dia tanyakan nanti.

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pemisah berupa sebuah meja kecil. Setelah puas menatap putri pertamanya, Yasaka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua pemuda yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Naruto-kun dan Karna-kun kan? Lama tidak bertemu," ujar Yasaka lembut, Ratu yokai itu lalu mengambil sebuah teko kecil yang berada didepannya, kemudian menuangkan isinya pada empat gelas berbentuk elegan yang terletak pada sebuah nampan yang sama dengan teko tadi. "Kemarilah, aku yakin ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Yasaka tidak perlu bingung mengapa tiga sosok yang tergolong masih belia itu datang ke istananya. Malah, ini hampir sama seperti yang dia perkirakan ketika dirinya mengutus Tengu untuk mengabarkan bahwa kelompok manusia mencurigakan terlihat memantau gerbang masuk komplek istana Kyoto.

'_Prajurit bayaran yang paling terkenal saat ini, lalu Karna-kun yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung terbaik diantara seluruh anggota Elite 12, serta Tamamo yang dikatakan paling jenius dalam bidang sihir di angkatannya. Ternyara dewi benar-benar serius ingin melenyapkan para pemberontak itu."_

Naruto dan Karna saling menukar pandangan masing-masing sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka. Kedua pemuda berambut cerah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan Yasaka, lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Tamamo.

Setelah selesai menuangkan isi dari teko itu, Yasaka lalu membagikannya kepada tiga remaja didepannya. "Minumlah, ini akan menghangatkan kalian," ujarnya yang dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih dari mereka bertiga.

Di sisi Naruto, pemuda itu mengambil gelas berwarna putih yang terletak pada sisi nampan paling kanan. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya yang telah saling bertautan dengan pegangan gelas pemberian Yasaka, membiarkan kepulan uap tipis keputihan menghangatkan permukaan kulit wajahnya sekaligus mencoba menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari isi cawan itu. Setelah puas, Naruto lalu mendekatkan bibir gelas pada bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, sebelum kemudian membiarkan cairan berwarna hijau kehitaman itu memanjakan lidahnya.

Sensai hangat dan nyaman langsung Naruto rasakan ketika cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya. Hmm, rasa teh hijau dari perkebunan khusus milik Yasaka-sama memang berbeda dari rasa teh yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan.

Setelah puas menikmati tehnya, Naruto lalu meletakkan kembali gelas yang isinya telah berkurang separuh pada nampan yang terletak didepan Tamamo. Setelah itu, dia menatap Yasakan dengan iris ruby yang berkilat serius. Bagitu juga dengan Tamamo serta Karna. Meski status mereka hanya sebagai pembantu Naruto dalam menjalankan misi, namun setidaknya mereka ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk belajar lebih banyak, mengingat pengalaman mereka dalam dunia luar masih minim.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan cara kedatangan kami yang mungkin menurut anda mungkin cukup aneh, Yasaka-sama." Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan nada serius dan dingin. Aura kewibawaan seketika menguar dari dalam diri pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang bahkan mampu membuat ratu sekelas Yasaka sempat meneguk ludahnya kasar.

'_Pemuda ini...meskipun aku sudah sering berbicara dengannya sebagai sosok Slash Dog, namun aura serta kharisma yang dipancarkannya benar-benar berada pada taraf yang berbeda.'_

"Tak apa, aku yakin kau memiliki alasan untuk itu, Naruto-kun," jawab Yasaka setenang mungkin. Meskipun sedikit bingung, namun Yasaka memilih untuk bungkam dan menanyakan alasan itu nanti, mengingat masalah yang dihadapi mereka jauh lebih serius.

Sebuah anggukan kecil Naruto lakukan ketika mendengar jawaban dari Yasaka. Setelah itu, dia lalu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka tepat didepan Yasaka. Dan seketika, sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil muncul diatas telapak tangan itu, sebelum kemudian lingkaran itu terecah membentuk sebuah layar proyeksi berukuran sedang yang terbagi menjadi tiga bagian.

Pertama memang kabur, namun lama kelamaan mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang tergambar pada layar proyeksi yang ditampiilkan Naruto.

Sebuah sentakan kecil terlihat pada diri sang ratu yokai. Secara instan, suasana berubah menjadi semakin berat seiring dengan terlihatnya pendar tipis keemasan yang menyelimuti tubuh Yasaka.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto-kun?" ucap Yasaka dengan nada serius. Di ketiga bagian layar yang ditampilkan Naruto, puluhan kemah-kemah didirikan diantara pepohonan yang dia ketahui pada bagian terluar dari hutan yang mengelilingi kompleks istananya. Meskipun masih dini hari, namun Yasaka dapat melihat siapa yang mendirikan kemah-kemah itu.

_Manusia, atau lebih tepatnya para anggota Klan Pahlawan_

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Yasaka-sama" Naruto berujar dengan nada yang semakin dingin. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mempercayai semua ini, namun pengintaian yang dia lakukan bersama kedua temanya sebelum menuju istana telah membuktikan segalanya. Terlebih lagi, gambar pada layar proyeksi yang ditampilkan Naruto berasal dari visualisasi penglihatan Jin yang saat ini masih memantau mereka.

"4000 pemberontak Klan Pahlawan siap meratakan istana Kyoto."

.

.

.

.

**And Cut-**

Yo! Apa kabar?

Setelah mengetik selama sekian hari, akhirnya update juga nih cerita.

Oke, langsung ke pembahasan.

Oke, oke, aku akui aku bohong tentang death chara yang kukatakan terjadi pada chap ini. Maa~ ternyata setelah kupertimbangkan lagi, akan lebih nyaman jika memasukkan arc Kyoto pada awal-awal, mengingat aku juga ingin segera memunculkan sosok dari adik Naruto. Jadi, adegan saling gebuk akan dimulai di chap depan ya.

Sosok adik Naruto kuambil dari anime Gakuen Toshi Asterisk, Claudia Enfield. Mengapa bukan Kurumi? Setelah kupikir, kekuatan dari Zafkiel terlalu OP. Bayangkan jika Kurumi- sebagai adik Naruto memilih menggunakan Yud Bet pada Naruto untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan menyelamatkan ibunya, lalu mereka hidup dengan bahagia. bukankah itu akan merusak alur?

Mengenai ayah Naruto, kurasa misteri mulai terkuak dari scene diatas tadi. Jadi silahkan tebak sesuka hati kalian.

Hanya ada satu Jeanne disini, yaitu Jeanne Pendragon, salah satu anggota Elite 12 dengan penampilan dari Fate series. Lalu, untuk menggantikan kekosongan anggota Cao Cao, aku menggunakan sosok adik sekaligus kembaran Naruto, Uzumaki Claudia.

Lalu, hmm...aku membaca salah satu komentar kalian yang mengatakan 'Naruto akan tewas saat melawan musuh sekelas Maou.'

Oke, biar aku luruskan. Pada chap prolog, aku mengatakan Naruto akan tewas saat menghadapi Yondai Maou, bukan Maou, yang artinya Naruto yang sekarang tidak mampu untuk melawan 4 maou secara bersamaan. Aku tidak mengatakan bagaimana hasilnya jika Naruto melawan satu atau dua dari mereka bukan? Dan mengenai potensi Naruto, aku akan mencoba membaca lebih banyak referensi untuk itu. Dan juga, Terimakasih untuk supportnya, reader-san!

Yap, kurasa cukup untuk kali ini.

Mur4s4me out-

**Note : Untuk fict The Chronicle of Namikaze Naruto Lucifer, setelah kupikirkan ternyata memang lebih baik kalau memang diadakan remake. Mengapa? Alasannya cukup banyak, tapi yang paling mendasari yaitu teralu OP nya si MC. Mungkin kalian bingung atau bahkan gak terima, tapi percayalah kalau aku sulit menjalankan alur kalau MC dan para protagonist terlalu overpower. Memang akan lama, namun hasil remake akan mengalami banyak perubahan terutama pada bagian kemampuan Naruto dan pair yang akan ku pilih.**


End file.
